Until next time, Zoe Last-Name-To-Be-Determined
by bloodtype.espresso
Summary: AU: Zoe finds out she's not a real Hart at 11, after a summer in Bluebell she ends up making unlikely friends with Lavon and Wade. Through the yrs they keep in touch through letters, postcards, emails, and the odd phone call, until Zoe moves to Bluebell after Dr.Wilkes dies. Not really a when-they-were-kids fic, there are already some amazing ones
1. 1994

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay I know there are a few AU "When they were kid's" fics out there, and I have to admit I love them! But this one hopefully will be a bit different. It starts when they're young but doesn't focus on that too much, it will get to the point where the series starts and kind of take off from there. Well, if I can accomplish what I want LOL. **

**Quick note of how old they are at the beginning of this, I tried to keep the ages contestant with the series based on conversations the characters had with each other and knowing Zoe was only 28 when it starts.**

**Lavon-17**

**Ruby-16**

**Jesse-15**

**Lemon,Wade,George, Annabeth-13**

**Zoe-11**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_A few months ago my mom told me that Ethan Hart was not my father. That's why he moved out, and doesn't really keep in touch. As if that isn't bad enough I now have to spend the next few weeks of my summer in some little nowhere town with my "real" father Dr. Harley Wilkes. I guess I should just be happy that he's a doctor._

_Anyway I have to go now, the plane is boarding ._

_Until next time._

_Zoe Last-Name-To-Be-Determined_

Candice Hart walked along the sidewalk of Bluebelle with her eleven year old daughter in tow. She could feel the curious eyes on her, that's why she'd made the choice she did all those years ago to stay with Ethan. He was like her, not these people...but the road to hell is paved with good intentions and even the best laid plans blow up in your face. Hopefully some good would come of this. She really was too busy working to take care of her young daughter, and maybe being here with these people, backwards as they seemed, Zoe would come out of her shell a bit. Be less obsessed with being just like Ethan, stop either reading or writing in that darn diary all the time. So taking a deep breath Candice opened the door to Harley's practice and got ready to finally face the man she'd avoided for eleven years.

"Candice, I'm glad you made it in okay, and you must be Zoe." Dr. Wilkes smiled. As much as he loved kids he never thought he'd have any of his own. He did make sure to look out for a few of the town's kids that seemed to need it more than others and he'd always figured that was his lot in life being an extra pair of eyes or another shoulder to lean on for those kids that didn't get enough from their parents. But now out of the blue here was this little girl, small for her age, and she was his. Sure he was shocked when he got the call but more than anything he was excited.

"Hello Harley, thank you for doing this."

"My pleasure."

"Zoe. Don't be rude." Candice finally reprimanded when she noticed her daughter had no intention of speaking.

"Hi Doctor, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be rude." Zoe said quietly.

"It's okay, this is a lot to take in." He smiled kindly, and Zoe couldn't help but smile back. "I'm free the rest of the afternoon, how about we go to lunch then we can get Zoe here all settled in?" Harley asked Candice with the same charm she remembered.

_Dear Diary,_

_So this is my first night in Bluebelle, it's quiet. Like too quiet. Mom left a little after lunch, she helped me unpack and made sure all my clothes were organized because as she likes to say "It doesn't matter how you feel it only matters how you look." What does that even mean? Anyway I'm all unpacked and Dr. Wilkes says tomorrow we can explore Bluebelle some more. He's a lot nicer than I thought. I thought he would be like some of the doctors in New York all serious and mean looking but he's not. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. I have a long day tomorrow so goodnight diary._

_Just Zoe_

The next day proved to be much more eventful, Dr. Wilkes (or Doc, as Zoe now called him because Dad was too weird) showed her all the different shops in Bluebelle, and introduced her to a few kids in town when they went to get ice cream. They ended up in the park each reading a book while they just enjoyed the good weather. Zoe was just starting to think that nothing ever happened in Bluebelle when a man came running up to Doc.

"Dr. Wilkes, something's wrong with Mrs. Hattenbarger, she's scared for the baby!"

Harley looked from the man in front of him to his young daughter. He was supposed to have the day off, but in a small town you were always on call. He couldn't just leave his eleven year old alone in a new town, and talking her along wasn't much of an option.

"Doc, I can stay here if you want...you can go." Zoe said quietly used to being left alone anyway.

"Zoe, I can't just leave you."

"Hey Doc," someone called out behind Zoe, "I'm hanging out with Little Kinsella overt here anyway, she can hang with us." the teenager offered running up to Harley carrying a football.

"Are you sure son?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, no worries," he assured him, then turned to the little girl "I'm Lavon Hayes, what's your name?" he asked holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Zoe."

"Well, Big Z what'd'ya say to helping me keep that one over there in line?" he asked pointing to a skinny blond kid scaring some ducks.

"Not sure it's doable but I can try." she sighed causing the guys to laugh.

After that Dr. Wilkes went to help out Mrs. Hattenbarger and Zoe followed Lavon to the other side of the park eyeing the blond by wearily. The three hung out in the park for a little while longer before it got too hot and they all headed to Lavon's for grilled cheese sandwiches and sweet tea. Once they were all seated at the kitchen counter the questions started.

"So, Big Z what brings you to Bluebelle?" Lavon asked, though he like everyone else had heard the gossip about Harley having a daughter with a married woman while on some trip. Normally that kind of scandal would ruin someone in Bluebelle, but the good doctor was way too respected for even that kind of scandal to do anything but endear him to the community. Everyone knew Harley loved kids.

"Well, my mom had to work and the guy who I thought was my dad doesn't like me anymore so...here I am with Doc who turns out to be my real dad." she shrugged.

"Wait, so that's true?" Wade asked, speaking to her for the first time since they'd met.

"As far as I know." Lavon couldn't help but laugh at how much attitude this sweet, shy little girl could muster.

"Way to be rude dude." he reprimanded. Ever since Mrs. Kinsella died three years ago Earl had hit the bottle pretty hard and Lavon had taken Wade under his wing. He wasn't a bad kid but life had handed him a bad hand and once the other kids at school started making fun of him or trying to beat up on him Lavon couldn't just stand by and let it happen. As the school's football star he knew kids would at least leave Wade alone if not accept him if he was friends with Lavon Hayes.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly "It's just I heard some of the girls in my class gossiping about it and most of what they say is cr..." he caught himself at Lavon's glare "Um...well they're known to make stuff up, so I just thought that Doc having a daughter was made up too."

"Are you talking about that girl named after a fruit?" Zoe asked scrunching up her nose causing both guys to laugh.

.

Zoe spent the rest of her summer getting to know Harley and some of the people of Bluebelle. As far as she could tell they were nice enough except for the gossiping girls Wade had warned her about, they seemed to want nothing to do with her because at eleven she was just a kid and at thirteen they were more mature. She didn't really think so, but she had fun with Lavon and Wade anyway. Most weekdays she'd go to the practice with Doc and hang out for a while then Lavon and Wade would drop by sometimes with Lavon's girlfriend Ruby and they'd all eat together then she'd go hang out with them until Doc was off work. Days that Lavon was busy she'd still hang out with Wade, he claimed that she was kind of annoying but he didn't seem to want to go home and she'd rather pick on him than be alone too.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my last day in Bluebelle, I leave for the airport in a few minutes. It's weird I miss the city so much but I'm going to miss Doc too. He said we would keep in touch and see each other a lot so we'll see. I never expected to make friends here, but I really had fun with Lavon and Wade even though they're crazy boys. I also decided that I still want to be a doctor, and even though Ethan Hart isn't my father I'm not ruling out surgery. I'll write more later Doc says someone's asking for me downstairs._

_Z_

"Hey Big Z!" Lavo greeted picking Zoe up in a bear hug. "Didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye did ya?" he asked pouting a little, Wade standing close by.

"I guess I didn't think about it." she shrugged.

"You know for someone so smart, that's pretty dumb." Wade smirked shoving her shoulder.

"What was I thinking?" she deadpanned with an eyeroll.

"Probably weren't." Wade offered.

"That means you're contagious." she gasped causing Lavon to laugh.

"Keep it up Runt and I won't give you this." he smirked pulling something out of his pocket and holding it just out of her reach.

"What is it" she asked skeptically.

"Well, I figured most people here are pretty lame anyway...except you Lavon, " he added to the tall boy's cough "so if you wanted to keep in touch I wouldn't really mind." he shrugged giving her the pink pocket-sized address book.

"My address is already in there too Big Z, along with the Doc's. That way you can let me know if anyone gives you any trouble." he said glancing at the blond boy next to him.

"Thanks guys I love it!" She smiled hugging each one goodbye before Dr. Wilkes told her it was time to go.

_Well Diary,_

_It's me again at the airport. I get to fly alone this time, but I have some woman assigned to make sure I make it on and off the plane okay. Turns out Lavon and Wade were at the door. They gave me this little book for addresses and even said they wanted to keep in touch. I guess I made better friends than I thought. I figured Lavon was just being nice, and Wade is kind of a jerk, but he does come through when I need him, and it seems like the other kids in Bluebelle are weird around him because of his dad. I guess that's how people in New York will be now that they know I'm not a real Hart. Not that I really care what people think, but I still miss the guy I thought was my dad. We were close before I had to fall off that stupid swing, even though if it weren't for my falling I wouldn't know Doc or the other people in Bluebelle. Everyone says being a teenager is confusing, no one said anything about eleven!_

_Until next time._

_Z_


	2. 1995-1996

_Hey Lavon!_

_That's so cool! It bites that you won't be there when I go visit in the summer, but I'm so happy for you! I've been doing more of the usual, taking extra nerdy classes at school reading and writing a lot even though really I'm a science geek at heart. You don't have to worry about kicking any guy's butts, at 12 I still look 8 so I'll be single for a while. Stop celebrating that's not a good thing. Anyway I'll TRY to keep Wade in line for you but there's no promises. I mean he's skinny so I can probably take him, and I'll try to play the girl card, but that hardly works and he's taller than me. Well, I have to go finish some homework before shopping with my mom._

_Until next time,_

_Z_

**Hey Runt,**  
**You'll be shocked to hear nothing much has changed since the last time I wrote you. More than halfway through the school year without getting threatened though. That's kind of an accomplishment for me. I think it's because I hang out with Lavon though, so we'll see how it goes once he's gone. Don't worry I'm only kind of serious and with everyone coupling off it's not likely. Fruit girl, actually spoke to me today because she has a crush on Golden Boy Tucker. You remember him right? Kind of boring, the lawyer's kid? He's okay and we're on some of the same teams so we see each other a lot. What's weird is back before my mom died Lemon, George and I were really close. We were always getting into trouble together, but then things changed. Now George and I are good, but Lemon hasn't really spoken to me unless she has to since then. Anyway I think that by the time you come down this summer they may be Bluebell's latest couple. So bring some of those airplane barf bags, would ya? I gotta go, I'm in math class and my teacher is coming this way.**

**Wade**

_Hey Cowboy,_

_First of all I'm growing! I am shocked you've made it this long without someone trying to deck you, at least if last summer is any sign of how you usually act. I do remember George, he was kind of nice to me. But you're probably right about the boring thing, we didn't talk too much. As you already know I'm not Fruit girl's biggest fan, so it's weird for me to think of you guys as friends. But then again I'm sure she's nicer to people her own age. I'll make sure to board the plane early so I can get a few bags from other seats too. Things here are kind of the same too, my mom is still trying to get me into shopping like her, and get me away from my books and school work. I'm pretty sure that's not normal, but then again why should I start having a normal parent now? You on the other hand should pay attention in math, because I know you don't go home and study. Gah! Time for yet another shopping trip._

_Later,_

_Zoe_

**Hey Runt,**

**Merry Christmas, hope yours is better than mine. I mean it's okay and all but you know my dad is Crazy Earl and since mom died I hardly see Jesse either. I spent the day with Lavon and his family after dad passed out on the couch. I should be mad at him but I can't be really since I miss her too. Sorry this letter is such a downer I promise the next one will be better. Take care and try not to get trampled shopping. And if I don't get to write before then, Happy New Year.**

**Wade**

_Hey Cowboy,_

_Happy Holidays! I never know if I should say Marry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah since my mom is Jewish which I guess makes me Jewish too, but we've always kind of done both. I thought my dad...or Dr. Hart I guess would show up. I know it's crazy and Doc is a really good guy but for ten years that was my dad and now he doesn't like me. I know I'm not his but it still hurts because I still feel like I am. My mom is also picking on me about how I look again so that may make me extra sensitive this time of year, but at least Doc is coming over for New Year so I'll get to see him._

_Take care!_

_Zoe_

_P.S. Happy New Year!_

_W,_

_I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!_

_Z_

**Hey Runt,**  
**Glad to see you're not all dramatic or anything like every other girl this time of year. But yeah, Valentine's Day sucks. We have this big dance here that has everyone going crazy...more than usual so I just hide out until it's all over. Hang in there.**

**Wade**

.

_Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while I've been crazy busy with school, mom being mom, writing to Lavon and Wade and then with just being in Bluebell. On the trip over there I'll admit I fell asleep so I didn't get any writing done, and now I'm on the flight back to New York. One week in Bluebell really isn't enough. I know I'm shocked too. But between getting to know Harley, hanging out with Wade and going to all the crazy town things it kind of flew by. It was a little sad doing all the things we did last summer with Lavon only he wasn't there, it was just Wade and I bickering all summer but even that's kind of fun. I finally got to talk to Jesse when he came in to Doc's practice to get some stitches. He seemed nice enough, but I know he and Wade don't get along. Lemon still doesn't like me, I'm not sure why other than I'm younger than her. Her friend Annabeth is really nice though. She let me sit with her at The Butter Stick and didn't seem anything like I thought she'd be. Maybe next time I'm in Bluebell I'll have another friend. Well it looks like we're landing soon. Time to spend the rest of the summer with my mom at all her crazy functions._

_Until next time,  
_  
_Zoe Who-Needs-A-Last-Name?_

Big Z!

I can't belive you're officially a teenager! So seriously, no dating. I'm kinda busy over here with school and football I can't drop everything like when I was in High School to kick some punk butt. I'd have to send in Wade and as we both know he's kinda skinny and way less intimidating. Take care of yourself.

The awesome,

Lavon Hayes

_Lavon,_

_I still feel the same, and I still look the same so don't worry or bother sending Wade. I'm not likely to get a date anytime soon. Make sure you keep your grades up and don't get hurt!_

_Talk to you later,_

_Z_

**Hey Runt,**

**Guess who was right? Okay so I was a little off on the timing but Golden Boy and Lemon are officially together. unfortunately I found out by catching them mid make out session. The only good thing is that I was at Doc's office for some stitches so it was the perfect place to puke. Doc says it was the loss of blood and shock that made me sick not Lemon and Tucker sucking face, but I don't buy that. Anyway I hear you're officially a teenager now, does that mean you'll be going even more girly on me? Because if I remember correctly you said you'd learn to fish next time you were down here, and I plan on holding you to that. Lavon also said something about me having to kick some guy's but? Little Z, are you dating? I'm not sure that's okay. I mean you've been a teenager for like a couple of weeks, and Lavon and I were supposed to have veto power when this happened. Anyway I have to go, I got a job busing tables at the Rammer Jammer. It's kind of gross but it'll do for now.**

**Wade**

_Pig Headed Cowboy,_

_First of all you were bound to be right sometime, even if it did activate your gag reflexes. Yuck. Now why did you need stitches? I thought I told you to be careful? Also you and Lavon can stand down, I'm not dating! Even though I don't remember ever giving either of you guys veto power...I'm pretty sure I'm smarter than that. Hopefully your new job won't cut into you teaching me to fish otherwise Doc might make me join the Jr Belles now that I'm old enough. Well I have to go, I don't want to be late to school today, we finally get to dissect a cat!_

_Until next time,_

_Zoe The-Girl-Old-Enough-To-Not-Need-A-Last-Name_

_Hey Lavon,_

_I told you to not sick Wade! Boys._

_Talk to you Later,_

_Z_

**Hey Girl,**

**Calm down. I was being careful, I cut myself at work busing those stupid tables, it wasn't that big just deep. As far as you dating, the veto power was implied the second you started tagging along with Lavon and I, you think we're gonna hang out help you become a less annoying breed of girl just to have some New York punk mess it all up? Heck no. Also there is now way I'm letting you get Belled, the Rammer Jammer job is only on weekends really or right after the dinner rush during the year that's good so don't flunk out of school, but while you're here it should work out for fishing. Time to get the stitches out, Doc says hi.**

**Wade**

**P.S. Yuck, poor cat.**

_Hey Big Shot,_

_Doc told me you're doing really well at school! Something about you playing sports and keeping your grades up while you work at the Rammer Jammer? That's really cool, I'm proud of you. I'm still here taking nerdy classes, I can't wait until I'm old enough to take classes for college credit. Not that my mom would really agree with that, she has me volunteering all my free time at her office, I think she feels that if I'm around her world more I'll want to be a part of it. I'll admit I like some of the fancy clothes I get to wear and making copies and getting coffee is an easy job, but I still want to be a surgeon, my science teacher said I have the best hands! I'm looking forward to catching a fish, even though it involves us being outdoors a lot._

_Until next time,_

_Zoe_

**Hey Girl,**

**Doc making me sound better than I am like always, but I'll take it. I figure if you want anything you have to work for it, so that's what I'm doing. Also I have my eye on this guitar so I need the money from the Rammer Jammer to get that. Soon, I'll be driving all the girls crazy with my mad guitar skills now that Tucker is taken. I knew you'd go all girl on me soon, but I still don't see you being anything other than a doctor...you're too much of a nerd. We could fish inside if you want, but I don't think you'll catch anything in the bathtub.**

**Wade**

_Diary,_

_Summer was crazy, again I'm on my way home after my trip to Bluebell. I can't wait until I'm 14 and don't have to have some woman take care of me, what's going to happen in the Mobile airport? Seriously, New York I understand, I don't like it but I get it. Anyway Wade finally took me fishing this summer, it was pretty gross. I'm not good at all that outdoors stuff it turns out. Not that I was shocked by this but Wade seemed to be. I don't see how it makes me more of a girl if I find bugs and snakes gross. Maybe falling in the lake when I came face to gill with the fish I caught and needing stitches on my foot was kind of girly though. Anyway, I also hung out at the Practice quite a bit when Wade was working, I got to restock everything and answer the phone. As for Lemon and George, Wade wasn't kidding they were pretty gag worthy making out EVERYWHERE! And when they weren't making out Lemon was going on about being a Jr. Belle, saying how great it was and how only certain families could even be accepted. I got a real kick out of telling her that the Wilkes' had been in Bluebell longer than the Breelands. I was actually just trying to say anything to get her to leave me alone but when heard her calling me a liar he actually told her I was right. The look on her face was priceless! Time for me to get back to real world._  
_Until next time,_

_Zoe The-Almost-Southern-Belle_


	3. 1997-1998

_Wade,_

_You were fourteen not to long ago, what's the point? As you can tell I've spent the day with my mother. I swear she's not all bad but when it comes to me she just can't seem to help herself, I guess she's just trying to make me the best version of myself, but until I get there it's really grating on my nerves. At least I got her to let me take some advanced classes in High School. I know that sounds lame, but I'm not good at sports or music, the only thing I think I'll be good at is being a doctor, and to get there I need a lot of school. the good thing is most of the kids in the advanced classes are pretty geeky looking, so I'm less likely to be picked on for looking ten. I have to go, I promised my mom I would get a haircut._

_Until next time,_

_Zoe The-Runt_

**Hey Girl,**

**Now, not that I didn't see you accepting your nickname sooner or later, but if anyone gives you trouble let me or Lavon know we'll take care of it. Only, I can call you a runt. Your mom sounds like a piece of work. I'm one to talk though, I don't even have a mom to be disappointed in me, but my dad is Crazy Earl so I think that means I know a thing or two about difficult parents. At least you have Doc, he seems pretty normal as far as old people go. Fourteen is a useless age, but once you pass that one it'll get better. You really do need to keep that nose of yours in the books because you're not just bad, you're a hazard playing sports. I'm also pretty sure you gave that fish a heart attack last time we went fishing. I got paired with Annabeth for lab this year, she's cooler than I thought when she's not with Lemon. She told me to tell you hi.**

**Wade**

_Hey Cowboy,_

_So school is fun, at this point I think people are just trying to be nice to me because my mom can get them into concerts and stuff, but at least that keeps me from getting picked on. Not that she actually gets anyone in anywhere I don't really like the kids in school enough for that. They tried to recruit me as a cheerleader last week because they think I'll be easy to toss up in the air. Yeah, that was exactly my reaction. Who do they think I am? I know I have fine motor skills like I'm good with dissecting things in class but actual coordination no. Anything going on in Bluebell? Don't roll your eyes at me. There's a lot going on here, but it's mostly mom having parties and then waking up behind the couch with some male model and her friend's husbands. Yuck. I'm going to need therapy._

_Until next time,_

_Zoe I-Can-Feel-My-Sanity-Slipping-Away_

_P.S. Tell AB I said hi too._

**Hey Girl,**

**Sanity? What are you talking about? You never had any of that to begin with! I should thank you for the laugh though, every time I feel down I just pull out your letter and read that cheerleader part again and I laugh until I have tears in my eyes. It's like they wanna get kicked in the face or something. I'm not saying you'll do it on purpose , though it'd be funny if you did, but we both know you'd break at least someone's nose on the first day. All is calm here in Bluebell except Jesse is acting a little weird. Not that that's new but he's just being weirder than usual. I finally got my new used guitar. It's awesome, I can only play one song so far though, it's from this old movie my mama used to watch all the time. I hope with the season ending soon I'll have more time to practice, maybe I can play at the Rammer Jammer some time.**

**Wade**

_Wade,_  
_Hey, I'm bored. One week into the winter break and I already mucked it up. Mom had the bright idea to go skiing. I fell, bad. I now have a cast on my right leg and am sitting at home while the nanny makes dinner because my mom decided to stay behind and enjoy the rest of her vacation. After the giant lecture I got for falling I think I'm better off here. Only problem is my crutches are annoying. Still no word from Dr. Hart, but I'm giving up hope on that. I think I see Harley again this New Years at least. Hope you're doing better than me. Don't ski, it's evil and cold._

_Zoe The-Uncoordinated_

**Girl!**

**Are you serious? One week and already you're hurt? That stinks about your mom, but at least you won't have to deal with her all winter break. Speaking of people we don't have to deal with, Jesse just bailed out of Bluebell. He graduated this past semester, I didn't even know he was trying to get out early and he enlisted. He left last night. Earl is real proud of him, says his son will be a hero, but I guess that means his other son has to stay in Bluebell to make sure he doesn't drink all the money away or pass out in the middle of the street. At the end of the day I guess this just means one less person for me to worry about. I'm not sure what I'll do this year for Christmas, but Harley usually drops by our house and we have a nice meal or I go to Lavon's. I learned to play Winter Wonderland on the guitar, I know it's cheesy but my mama loved it. She was real big on Christmas songs. Earl seems to like it when I play too so that's a good thing I didn't expect. Well I've gone on long enough, but it's not like you have anything better to do. Marry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and I hope you have a good New Year.**

**Wade**

_Hey Wade,_

_Okay so you were right I'm kind of loving this alone time, the nanny is kind of a snooze but she lets me sit on the couch and watch a bunch of Christmas movies I've never seen even if they all kind of have the same story. I can't believe Jesse's gone. I don't think you have to stay in Bluebell forever you can go anywhere, but if you have to be stuck somewhere it could be worse. Trust me, like on that mountain I fell off of. I can't wait to hear you play guitar! We're not a very musical family and the only music I get to listen to is either classical or that weird electronic stuff at my mom's events. Well I hope you have a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukkah (remember to eat fried foods) and an awesome New Year._

_Zoe The-Couch-Potato_

_Diary,_

_So this is actually the first day of my trip instead of my last! Progress. I'm actually waiting for Harley to get here to pick me up from the airport. I finally found the one good thing about fourteen, I get to travel without some woman assigned to take care of me. Oh, I have to go I see the car!_  
_Until next time,_  
_Z_

Zoe had a pretty set routine by now, mornings at the practice, then hang out with Wade, after that she'd either hang out at the gazebo or at the practice before she and Harley hit the Rammer Jammer for dinner. Wade usually tried to teach her something at some point in the trip, it always ended with one or both of them needing medical attention. This year was no different until Lemon came into the empty medical practice during her father's lunch break tailed by her best friend Annabeth who seemed to have been bumped to third in command in the presence of Lemon's cousin.

"Zoe." Lemon said in way of greeting while Annabeth discreetly waved from behind Lemon's shoulder.

"Hi, Dr. Breeland isn't here."

"Oh I know, we came to see you." She smiled with fake sweetness.

"Me?" she asked raising an eyebrow mentally willing Wade to come in.

"Why of course, you come every year and we hardly even see you. It seems the only person you really see at all is that Wade Kinsella."

"Okay...so what do you wanna talk about?" she asked wearily.

"Well, what's going on with you and Wade Kinsella, obviously." she smiled. Before Zoe could answer she saw Wade walk in over Lemon's shoulder.

"Hey Runt, you ready?" Wade called across the room distracting the Jr Belles long enough for Zoe to get her bag and make a run for it. "Later Doc, see you for dinner!" Wade called as they walked out the door.

"So what was that all about?" Wade asked once they were a safe distance away.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Really? No idea? You looked like you needed an out."

"Wouldn't you?"

"Cornered by three hot girls? Naw, if that ever happens don't save me." he winked.

"Ew. They asked me why you and I hang out. " she finally relented once they made it into the pier.

"Why do they care?"

"You saved me from figuring that out...and coming up with an answer."

"Well the answer is easy." he smirked bumping her shoulder. "You're the only one who's never treated me like Crazy Earl's son. Plus you're too small to take care of yourself and with that mouth someone's gonna try and sock ya."

"You mean I make you look nicer and people think twice about socking you." she countered bumping his shoulder back. "But you're also the only one who hasn't treated me like Doc's bastard child." she shrugged as Wade laughed.

_Dear Diary,_

_And once again I'm back to New York. I think the older I get the more Lemon likes to torment me. Before she was at least ignoring me which I could deal with now she spent most of her time trying to figure out why Wade would hang out with me. I on the other hand spent most of my free time at Doc's learning about all sorts of weird things they don't have in the city like tick paralysis. Wade got a pretty nasty burn on his arm saving me from blowing up the kitchen , or as he claims teaching me to cook. Who knew soup was so dangerous? Anyway I'm not surprised one of us got hurt, I am however shocked that Doc still lets us hang out at all. I guess when his options are "Zoe get's hurt and Wade makes sure she get's medical attention" or "Zoe gets tangled up in a hoop skirt and hurts herself and the daughters of the town's oldest families, where said girls would probably kill her for giving them scars" Wade is the better option. And there's my mother, time to go._

_Until next time,_

_Zoe The-New-York-Belle_

**Hey Runt,**

**How's fifteen treating you? Any major injuries yet? I have to say between the stitches, the burns, and the general sense of the looming apocalypse I'm surprised Doc hasn't separated us yet and made us stay on opposite ends of the town. Maybe we should try that next year, stand on opposite ends of Bluebell, we'd still be close enough to have a normal conversation without shouting or anything. Well there's nothing going on here, I know shocker. I am getting better at this guitar thing though so there's that. Try and stay out of trouble.**

**Wade**

_Hey Cowboy,_

_Fifteen isn't bad...not good, but not bad. The thing is nothing really changes just because the number does. I'm still small for my age, still a bit of a nerd, still pretty clumsy. The upside is every year I get closer to not being in high school and actually working toward's being a doctor. Also the older I get the cooler the clothes become, I never thought I would like shopping, but maybe that's just because up until now I was always shopping with my crazy mother. As much as I like your plan I'm scared Lemon Breeland would try and force me in a hoop skirt if I'm out on my own too long. Anyway I'm off to some ridiculous modeling class. If you want to kill me now I won't fight it I promise._

_Until next time,_

_Z_

**Hey Girl,**

**Yeah, I guess age is weird because you only notice it after a long time like from eight to twelve big jump, eight to nine...not so much. As long as you don't try to take me shopping with you I don't care that you're turning all frufru on me. I won't let Lemon get ya, I'd be close enough to see you anyway it's Bluebell. Now are you serious about the modeling? Aren't modles...tall? Also I'm not sure you can walk that long without falling so good luck, you'll need it. Off to work, no longer a bus boy I actually get to work in the kitchen...I didn't mention what happened over the summer so if anyone asked that's a birthmark not a scar.**

**Wade**

_Hey Wade,_

_I hate high school. Modeling is a joke, you know that, I know that, my mother on the other hand seems to need more than my twisted ankle as proof. She says that the point isn't so much a career (lies) but teaching me to be more poised and graceful. Couldn't I have done that in a dance class or something? Not that I can dance but at least then I wouldn't be in heels. Yay, you're moving up in the world! Only good thing that happened to me today was Brett asking me to the dance next week, I've never been to one before. Like I said I don't dance but it's at least nice to be asked and dress up right?_

_Later,_

_Zoe_

**Hey Runt,**

**Who said you could date? I told you to stop hurting yourself without me there to bail you out. As far as dances go, I wouldn't be the best person to ask I avoid them if at all possible which means I've never been to one.**

**Wade**

_W_

_You don't have to worry he stood me up. Well actually it was worse, he told me he'd asked Gigi last week and she'd said no but then she reconsidered so he took back asking me. Guess that means I'll make it through school without going to a dance either. What sucks is I didn't even want to go until someone asked me. This is stupid, and I'm being a girl._

_Z_

**Hey Z,**

**What?! Are you serious, that guy's a jerk. Even if he did ask her first he should have told her he already had a date by the time she changed her mind. I'm sorry girl, that's why I wanted veto power. But hey I hear those things are lame anyway so I think you're better for it. You're too cool for a stupid dance. If Lavon shows up to beat that guy up it's just a coincidence.**

**Wade**

Hey Big Z,

Lavon Hayes is mad. But I know you wouldn't be happy if I got kicked off the football team for hurting a kid, but I would if you asked me to.

Take care,

Lavon

_Hey Lavon,_

_Thank you, but I'm fine. He's not worth it anyway, it's not like we were dating or anything. I'm over it so you and Wade can get over it too. If someone really hurts me I'll let y'all know. Take care and good luck on the game!_

_Z_

.

_Dear Diary,_

_Another year, another plane ride. I hate to admit how much I look forward to being in Bluebell this year. Usually I want to see Doc and Wade and everyone else, but this year I just want to get away form the city. I love New York, but mom is getting more and more critical of how I look and being a lady and all sorts of other stuff I don't care about and the girls at school of course are all tall and attractive and constantly making out with their boyfriends while have yet to even be kissed. So I just need a break and even though Bluebell has Lemon Breeland it's a welcome change for at least a little while. Time to go, Doc is here._

_Until next time,_

_Zoe Never-Been-Kissed_

Zoe made her way to the pier after a long morning at the practice. This summer was a little different than most because Wade was working longer hours, so some days like today she'd just head out to the pier with a book or something and sit for a while enjoying the silence that doesn't come in the city.

"Hey, you okay in there?" Wade asked tapping her head, he'd been sitting next to her for at least five minutes and she hadn't said a word.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say?" she sighed looking out over the water.

"Something anything, you're never this quiet. What's wrong?"

"Everything...nothing, it's stupid." she finally relented.

"Let's hear it."

"No, it's stupid."

"Well how do I know that until you tell me?" he asked.

"Fine." She sighed dramatically. "I'm in these stupid classes, and instead of making me graceful I feel even more uncoordinated than before. Then to top it off, I'm too short, I'm funny looking, no guy would eve..." her sentence was cut off by Wade's lips. It was just a quick kiss, a peck really and hardly romantic but it stopped her talking. "What?"

"You were freaking out, I didn't know how to stop you." he explained. "But as for the other stuff, you're gonna be a doctor not some frufru model walking around on stilts in too much face paint, so who cares? Do your time then once you're done with high school you can go off to college and forget it ever happened." he shrugged.

"Yeah unless I end up paralyzed from falling on my butt one too many times." she deadpanned causing Wade to laugh.

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally got my first kiss. It was just Wade and he was tying to get me to shut up, but I'm glad it was him. We didn't talk about it afterwards, and it wasn't weird at all. At least when I remember my first kiss it won't be some guy I hardly know at a school dance slobbering all over me, it'll be one of my friends and someone who actually cares about me even if we're not crushing on each other. I'm going to try to sleep on the plane for once, maybe then the flight will go by faster._

_Until next time,  
_  
_Z_


	4. 1999-2001

_Hey Legal Adult,_

_Guess who's officially a licenced driver!? Yes, I can see over the wheel. So how's being an adult treating you? I know you've kind of been an adult for a while but still now it's legal. I finally learned how to walk in heels, I know you were waiting in anticipation for the day that would happen. I'm also taking a couple of classes for college credit at the high school which is great, but they're really hard. I actually have to study more than usual. Well I'll let you go seeing as you probably have work or band practice or something._

_Until next time,_

_Zoe The-Licensed-Driver_

**Hey Girl,**

**Who in the heck gave you a license? As for being eighteen it's a lot like going from fourteen to fifteen, it's the same as before. I still take care of Earl, go to school, play sports, go to work, play the guitar...nothing's really changed except all of a sudden girls seem to be noticing me. I don't know how you can take classes that are harder than the ones you were taking before but I guess that's why you're going to be the doctor and not me. Keep safe runt, no crashing!**

**Wade**

_Cowboy,_

_Oh man, all we needed was Wade Kinsella getting an even bigger ego! Don't think that just because all these girls are after ya I'm going to start being nicer to you too. Also you don't have worry about me driving, I don't even have a car. There's not really a point here in New York it's faster to take the train or just get a cab...not that my mom lets me get a cab she has a car service for us. She says it cheaper than a car, but I think that's a lie. I did however crash into a door while walking the other day, well not so much crash as my mom's latest boy toy opened the door as I was walking by and I got hit in the face. I'm okay though, just a small bump on my head._

_Until next time,_

_Z_

**Hey Runt,**

**Girl you have got to be more careful! I never expected you to be nicer to me anyway, that would mean I'd have to be nicer to you too. I have enough girls falling all over me, it's cool to have one girl who just falls regardless of whether I'm there or not. Off to work.**

**Wade**

_Hey Wade,_

_I can't believe I missed your graduation, I'm so proud of you! Did you get me gift from Doc? I can't wait to celebrate your new found independence once I get down there. Try not to party too hard between now and then._

_Later,_

_Z_

**Hey Zoe,**

**It's okay, our celebration this summer will be good enough for me. Yeah I got the gift, and I love it. I'm not really good at the songwriting thing, but it's nice to have somewhere to keep all my ideas, so thanks. I have to get to work soon, I got a promotion at the Rammer Jammer now that I'm not in school.**

**Wade**

_Dear Diary,_

_So this year's trip was fun as always even if I don't fit in I like getting away from all the pressure of the city. Wade was working a lot more, so we didn't hang out as much as usual, but he did play me a few of the songs he wrote in the leather journal I gave him for his graduation. I also got to see him and his band perform at the Rammer Jammer, they mostly played country song's I've never heard but it was still fun. Afterwards Wade and I went to the pier and laughed at how crazy all those girls are for him. I thought he was just being Wade when he told me they were flocking to him but he was right. It's mostly older women though...like my mom older. Doc finally let me help out a little more at the practice, I got to help clean out cuts and hand him tools when he was stitching little Tommy Long up. Five years ago I was so scared of who this man that shared my DNA would be and now I can't help but think that I'm lucky. Even though I'm not sure if I could ever call him dad, he's still a big part of my life and I'm happy about that. Talking about happy, there's mom and she's waving like a crazy person which means she probably has some form of torture in store for me._

_Until next time,_  
_Zoe Mom-Won't-Let-Me-Change-Hart_

_Hey Lavon,_

_I saw you on TV, so proud of you!_

_Take care,_

_Z_

**Hey Runt,**

**So guess who got his own place? I asked Doc not to tell you until I broke the news to ya. It's really not more than a room with a kitchen but still it's something and I don't have to live with Earl anymore. I don't think I'll ever be able to leave this town, but I do like having my own space especially if I want to have girls over and stuff.**

**Wade**

_Hey Cowboy,_

_Wow, congrats! Even though ew, I did not need to know about your little sleep overs. As far as leaving Bluebell, who knows what's going to happen eventually? But it is cool that you get to take care of only yourself for a while. Because now that I'm seventeen I can take care of myself! Ask my mom, no longer does she leave me with a nanny when she goes off on her crazy trips. Although she does leave a nice list of menu suggestions for the whole time she's away...because she has yet to give up on my modeling career._

_Until next time,_

_Z_

**Girl,**

**You are never going to be a model...have you even hit five feet tall yet? Also I've seen you in action, you will never be too old to have me or Lavon look out for ya. I don't care what your frufru mama thinks. You better be focusing on them books and not throwing parties over there all by yourself, someday I may need a heart transplant or something and if you fail out of high school I could die...or have Brick do it, which means I would die.**

**Wade**

_Hey Drama Queen,_

_Yes I've hit five feet tall! In heels I'm even five foot three! I figured I wouldn't get rid of you and Lavon so easily, but on the up side the last thing I want to do is throw a party here. My mom does enough of that when she's here so when she's gone I enjoy a quiet clean place. You're going to still have to wait at least ten years if not longer to have heart failure if I'm the one expected to fix it...unless you're planning on pulling my heart out to replace yours in which case, I don't like you that much. Take Lemon's, even if it is all small and black._

_Time to hit the books,_  
_Zoe_

**Z,**  
**Lemon's heart would poison my body and suck any goodness I have left out. I say we take Cricket's, she's not evil just stupid...I can work with that.**  
**W**

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the last time I'll go to high school after leaving Bluebell. Next time I visit I'll have graduated and be on my way to college. Isn't that weird? I think so, Wade and Doc don't seem to but they're men who can trust them? This summer was great, once again I helped out at the practice a lot, and I even got to babysit little Rose Hattbenarger. I did hang out with Wade like usual after work, and he tried...and failed to show me how to cook again. He claims I'll die of starvation in college with my cooking skills, little does he know I can order a mean pizza. I can also make coffee...that's kind of like food right? Well I'm off once again to meet my mom for a shopping spree. Wish me luck._

_Until next time,_

_Z_

Hey Big Z,

You're 18! I can't believe you're all grown up, Lavon Hayes is sad. Although Wade tells me you're the same size as you were seven years ago so I guess it's not too bad. Take care and no going crazy now!

Lavon

**Girl,**

**I can not believe you snuck out of your own birthday party to see a museum exhibit on modern medicine. Who am I kidding that's so you it's scary. But I do think you should have let loose at least for your eighteenth birthday. Gotta go Tina is here...I love having my own place.**

**Wade**

**P.S. Don't go to any guy's apartments!**

_Wade,_

_YUCK! I hope you took a health class at least if you're going to be having all those girls over. Also I don't need to know about it! I'm not stupid, I know what guys want when they invite you over. I'm not that out of touch with my generation, I watch Sex in the City. I do let loose...well I would if my mother weren't acting like a teenager all the time. There's just something about a party where my mom is making out with my lab partner that makes me want to run. Either way graduation is in a week then I won't have to see these people for a very long time Johns Hopkins University here I come. I can get used to Baltimore. I'm actually packing some of my suff now, mom's going to ship it over while I'm in Bluebell then I'll just fly directly over there._

_Until next time,_

_Zoe_

**Z,**

**Calm down I'm a guy it's what we do, and I'm good at it. I'm not sure Sex in the City makes me feel better about you going over to guy's apartments. Trust me I know about weird parents...a year to the day I moved out my dad climbed up onto a roof and threatened to jump. I didn't know what to do so I climbed up there tried to talk to him, he had one foot in the air and I did the only thing I could think of I sang that song my mom liked, the one I played you on my guitar? He sang with me at the top of his lungs then came down. I was scared as hell, but now after about five months of him threatening to jump and me singing him down I just feel bad. So I guess, maybe if you sing to your mom while she hooks up with younger guys she'll stop? I don't know, we'll figure it out when I see ya.**

**Wade**

Zoe walked downstairs to find Doc waiting for her with two cups of coffee instead of going to the practice like she expected him to .

"Hey Doc, what's up?" she asked taking one of the cups.

"Well, I guess I should start by saying I'm so happy that you came into my life and I'll be proud of you no matter what."

"Oh no," Zoe exclaimed pounding her head on the table, "You have to be kidding me?"

"What?"

"Well this is the part where you say Brick Breeland is my real father and my real name is Watermelon or something right?" she asked dramatically causing Harley to laugh despite himself.

"No, this is where I tell you that as of your eighteenth birthday you became an official member of the Belles. And I tell you that there's an official ceremony next week where all the new members get their official rings."

"It's not April."

"I assure you this is no prank, you also need an escort for this."

"Okay, but I'm going to be a doctor...I don't even live in Bluebell how can I be a Belle?" she asked frantically drinking more coffee to calm down, or wake up, or maybe make the whole thing go away.

"You can still be a doctor, but being a Belle is your birthright no matter where you live."

"An escort though? I don't even know anyone in this town."

"What about Wade?"

"You're kidding? Kinsella? I haven't even seen him yet, but I know he's probably shirtless somewhere doing something the Belles would frown upon...like putting a glass on a table without a coaster."

"That's the best you've got?" Doc asked her with a smirk and a knowing look.

"He's going to make fun of me." she pouted.

"Yes, I expect he will...but he'll also do it." he said patting her shoulder and waking out of the kitchen.

"There should be laws against Belle-ing people without their consent!" she yelled after him almost falling off of her chair. "Belles better drink coffee." she mumbled.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm a Belle. Now I have to tell Wade and wait until the laughing stops before telling him he's going to this thing with me._

_Until next time,_

_Zoe It-Could-Have-Been-Watermelon_

Zoe spent the morning walking around Bluebell pretty much doing anything would take her mind off the Belles until Wade got off work. This was the last summer before college, and she knew from the get go that their time together was going to be limited with his job and her spending time with Doc, now the stupid Belles had to make things worse. It was bad enough that they hardly ever saw each other, now all this grown up stuff was getting in the way. Before she knew it Zoe was at the pier, their usual meeting spot and holding a new cup of coffee. Zoe sighed looking at her Nokia she still had at least half an hour before Wade would show up. Taking a seat at the edge of the pier she pulled out the Princess Diaries book she bought at the airport, so what if she was going to be a serious doctor? Sometimes you can't help feeling fifteen.

An hour later Wade found Zoe laying down on the pier, open book over her face, empty coffee cup at her side, her purse in a death grip on her stomach and fast asleep.

"Hey girl, wake up!" Wade yelled causing Zoe to sit up screaming.

"Wade!" she yelled throwing her book at his head.

"What? I was just waking you up." he laughed catching the book easily and tossing it back.

"Mmhmm..."

"I was." he smiled taking a seat next to her."

"So what's new?" he asked, "Well other than you reading some frufru book."

"You're going to that Belle induction thing in the park next week." she offered.

"And why in the hell would I ever do that?" he asked disgusted.

"Because every Belle needs an escort and it's you or little Tommy Long." she sighed, and as expected Wade doubled over laughing. In fact he laughed so much she started reading again, which probably didn't help because every time he saw her reading the princess book he started laughing all over again.

_Dear Diary,_

_And so it begins. My official induction into the collegiate world. I'll admit I didn't expect to be coming into it as a Belle, but somethings are bigger than our choices. As Doc told me, I would be a Belle by blood no matter what, and a part of me likes that. Don't tell anyone. But after finding that I'm not who I thought I was for the first ten almost eleven years of my life it's nice to have some sense of history. Wade actually came through for me after a lot of mocking, but it was worth it because he did save me from a few near fatal spills when I got tangled in my hoop skirt. I also got the really nice ring with a blue stone which is a nice perk. Well off to my new home, look out Baltimore here I come!_

_Until next time,_

_Z_


	5. 2002-2004

_Wade,_

_Hey, this college thing...my idea? Do you think it's too late to become Watermelon Breeland and just skate by on my looks? Yeah, I thought so. I actually do like this way more than high school but the work is crazy. It could also be that I took as many classes as they would let me...maybe I won't do that next time. My roommate is a little weird but I guess that's what happens when you live in a dorm. Next year I'll be allowed to live of campus so hopefully I won't have to share a place with anyone. That being said I also got a job it's at a branch of where my mother works but at least I get to take my homework while sit behind the reception desk._

_Until next time,_

_Zoe_

**Hey Girl,**

**I was wondering when you'd start freaking out. You always do take on too much. The good thing is you usually come through and handle it, but it sounds like it's gonna be a long semester. Next semester take one less class at least, because if not your brain will melt! As for the roommate thing that sucks, but you lived with your mom for a long time and survived. You don't want to be Watermelon Breeland, then you'd have to live with Lemon. I knew that would scare the thought out of you! I'm playing a lot more now. Even thinking about starting a formal band I have a lot of song ideas, who knows. For now life is as it always is in Bluebell. Try not to freak out too much. Your roommate isn't used to your crazy yet.**

**Wade**

_W,_

_My brain is melting! The only up side is that I've gotten into some better music from living on campus with so many people my age. Okay so I didn't like most of their music but I'm taking a drawing class as an elective and my professor is always playing things like Elton John and Billie Holiday I even know a Lionel Ritchie song now! I thought you'd appreciate that. I hate to admit it but I'm glad I took the one easy class this semester because all the others are so hard! I have to restart my four-year plan try to balance my classes better, there's no way I can pass anything the way it is now. Coffee is my new best friend, I swear I live on the stuff. I think you should start a band, and you know I think you should keep writing._

_Z_

**Zoe,**

**Hey so I got a few guys together and we're finally starting to sound like a real band...well we all end the song at the same time anyway. Trust me that's more important than I thought. I'm glad you've made it all the way to the 1980's with your music taste...it's a start. Only you would plan four years in advance, and I hate to break it to you but it doesn't count as coffee if it tastes like a pastry.**

**Wade**

_Hey Cowboy,_

_I'm so happy this semester is almost over! I know it's easier than the last one but it's still a lot especially with this crazy roommate. I already found a small place close to campus for next year, the only down side is that my mother is decorating it while I'm in Bluebell but I guess that's okay as long as she doesn't stay with me. I have to go I have finals...yay._

_See ya soon,_

_Zoe_

Zoe made her way down the streets of Bluebell much like every summer before. She'd been in town two days and still hadn't had a chance to hang out with Wade. Her first day she hung out with Doc anyway as Wade was closing at the Rammer Jammer, the second day he worked a day shift but had band practice after. She was going to tag along for it but he said something about the other members liking a closed practice. It hurt a little, but she supposed she understood, she could see them perform not when they were working out all the messy parts. Plus she didn't know the other people in the band. After a long stroll she ended up where she always did on the pier with the latest Princess Diaries book, they were her guilty pleasure.

A few chapters in she got tired of reading and instead pulled out a small sketchbook she used to carry for class. She found that sketching was a good way of just letting her mind rest, when it got away from her. Not that she was the best artist, but her professor told her that being good wasn't the point and she took that to heart. The light was starting to fade when she felt someone sit next to her.

"Hey." was all he said, a part of her hoped he'd find her and she knew if he was looking this was the first place he'd go.

"Hey yourself."

"So, drawing huh? Does that mean you'll be Zoe Hart the artist instead?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, not at all. It just helps me turn off my brain a bit. It's relaxing I guess." she shrugged closing the sketchbook and tossing it in her bag.

"So, tell me something? How's college treating you?"

"It's hard, but I fit better there than anywhere I guess. At least I'm working towards something."

"That's good. It's hard to find a good fit." he grinned.

After that they ended up going to the Rammer Jammer for dinner and just walking around Bluebell catching up. They'd both grown so much in the past year it was very clear to both of them for perhaps the first time how different they were from each other.

"Kinsella!" Someone shouted across the square and then a group of guys and a girl were running towards them.

"Hey Zoe, this is my band Mattress Police. These are the guys and Lily Anne, what're y'all doing here?" he asked scratching the back of his neck.

"We booked a gig in Mobile, what are you doing?" Lily Anne asked.

"Oh, I'm hanging out with Zoe. She's the Doc's daughter. When's the gig though?" he asked getting to the more important subject.

"At ten, we need to leave in the next thirty minutes to make it."

"Oh, um guys I'm..."

"I thought you were serious about the band?" one of the guys asked.

"I am, hey Zoe you should come with us." he offered.

"It's twenty-one and over, " Lily Anne countered, running her hand down Wade's arm.

"Hey Zoe I'm sorry, but you should probably be getting home anyway? We'll catch up later. " he offered as his band mates were already walking away.

"Yeah, definitely. Break a leg."

It was Zoe's last full day in Bluebell and she and Wade were finally going to hang out, she sat on the pier with her coffee like always and for once he was there less than five minutes after here.

"Hey Cowboy, what's the plan for today?" She asked as soon as he was close enough to hear her without shouting.

"Well, we have an hour to do whatever you want then I have to be somewhere." he offered.

"Oh, um okay. Do you want to hang out tonight instead?" she asked.

"I can't I have a band thing, were's playing another bar. What?" he asked looking at her hurt expression.

"Nothing, I just thought we'd get to hang out more that's all."

"Well, I'm sorry my world didn't stop because you came into town." he countered defensively.

"I didn't expect it to, we've just always hung out. "

"Yeah, when we were kids. I'm not teenager anymore girl. I'm a grown man with a job, and grown friends who like to got to bars and drink and hit on women." he ranted.

"You're right, and I have a lot of packing to do." with that she walked past him and into town.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's once again the last day of my trip, and I'll be going back to Baltimore soon only instead of living in a dorm with a crazy girl I'll be in my own apartment which my mom decorated. I'm lucky I know that even though Dr. Hart isn't my father he set aside money for my education and living expenses. This trip wasn't as fun as I expected it to be. In fact it kind of sucked. I loved seeing Doc and little Rose has gotten so big! But hardly saw Wade at all. When he wasn't working he had band practice or some gig or get-together at a bar where I couldn't get in because I'm not twenty-one. Then we got in a fight. It's not like we've never been in a fight before, in fact we've had full blown shouting matches in the middle of town, but this was different. This isn't something we can't agree on, or something one of us did...this is Wade outgrowing me. I wanted to tell him off so bad, but a part of me thinks I may have held on too tightly to that friendship. Wade was like a human version of my diary: A lonely girl sending these letters off to a lonely boy and he'd write back. But he's not some boy anymore, he's a man and I'm kind of stumbling into womanhood but I'm not there yet. I guess it's just you and me for a while._

_Get ready for a whole lot of crazy,_  
_Z_

_Dear Diary,_

_So far so good. This semester has taken off a lot smoother than last year at this time. Maybe it's because I don't have to share my living space with anyone? It could also be that I've only signed up for eighteen credit hours, but I am working at the local hospital as well which works for me. I mean it's only at the front desk, but it's better than where I worked last year. My mother is still calling every other day to make sure I'm alive and using moisturizer. Doc and I talk once a week and he sends post cards every so often about crazy town events. Lavon is a football superstar, and I have yet to hear from Dr. Hart though I hear he's the reason I got the job where I'm at._

_Time to study,_  
_Z_

_Dear Diary,_

_I survived the holidays with my mother. She spent the whole time going on about my eyebrows and how much I eat, but I didn't kill her so it's a win. Doc couldn't get away this year but promised to make a trip sometime soon. He also told me Wade is tending bar at the Rammer Jammer now. I'm happy for him, I still haven't spoken to him since the summer when we got in a fight. I'm not even mad anymore, I just don't see a point. If he wanted to talk to me he could, but he made it clear that he was too old for whatever we were doing and I respect that. Plus I should focus on school anyway...you know better than anyone how little free time I have to write._

_Off to work,_  
_Z_

_Dear Diary,_

_Why did I sign up for summer classes? Right I want to get school over with so I can be a surgeon. It still bites. Doc was up here for a week though and we got to hang out, and he even helped me study! I swear all this knowledge better come in handy, I mean I'm sure it won't because I'm not even doing graduate work yet but still I have to keep telling myself there's a light at the end of the tunnel...even though that sounds like I'm dying. Which I may be if my brain explodes! Oh pizza is here._

_Z_

Big Z!

Big Z!  
twenty-one!? Lavon Hayes feels old.  
Take care girl,  
Lavon

_Hey Lavon!_

_I celebrated in style, and I regretted it in the morning. So I think it was a success, can't wait to see you again! Hit me up it you're in the area,_

_Take care,_  
_Z_

_Dear Diary,_  
_Guess who's on the Dean's List? I know people don't get why I obsess over grades and stuff, but these are people's lives potentially that we could be dealing with right? I mean what's the point of being a doctor much less a surgeon if you didn't pay attention when you were given the information that would fix the person in front of you? Anyway this summer will mark the last of my under grad work and I can move on to my graduate classes which means I get to take more hours. I know it's crazy but I'll finally be studying the good stuff not you know algebra. Hopefully I don't snap before then...my mother wants to visit._

_Until next time,_  
_Z_


	6. 2005-2006

**_Thank y'all so much for the support of this fic, and for finding my writing funny. You have no idea how happy it makes me that you guys laugh when you read this. =)_**

* * *

In his defense Wade Kinsella, like most twenty-one year olds who think they're full-grown, didn't realize the magnitude of what he did until much later. See, he mistakenly thought that Zoe Hart was just the little new girl in town he took under his wing , he didn't realize she was his friend until months went by and she didn't write. He didn't realize he missed her until years went by and she didn't set foot in Bluebell.

Wade had always taken pride in the fact that he could take care of himself, he never needed anyone. Despite that fact there was something a little empty about getting a promotion or writing a new song without that little runt to share it with. Sure he had friends in Bluebell and Doc was great, but Zoe was always so proud of him no matter what, or she'd call him an ass when he was being boneheaded. There was something about her not growing up in Bluebell that gave her a different perspective on him and he missed that. Tossing his guitar on the bed he grabbed a beer out of his fridge and the worn leather-bound journal from his coffee table.  
It took him two beers to finally get anything down on paper, and even then he couldn't get more than a few words out when he decided that was as good as it was going to get. Ripping the page out, he folded it and shoved it in an envelope quickly sealing it before he backed out.

_Dear Diary,_

_Graduate classes need so much more studying! I know that's stupid, of course they do. But there's this guy in almost all of my classes I've been studying with...he introduced me as his girlfriend today. I mean we have been hanging out a lot, and we've made out a few times...and a little more, but I just didn't realize we were together. I don't mind it...we're both on the same track, he's nice to look at, it could be worse. Now on to more important news, I got a letter from Wade. I've had it in my purse for three days. I was waiting until I had free time to open it, I don't know what it'll say. Yeah I know, I'm opening it now._

_Until next time, _  
_Z_

**_Zoe,_**

**I was boneheaded and I miss you.**

**Wade.**

_Hey Cowboy,_

_Yes, you were. I miss you too._

_Z_

**Girl,**

**You're gonna make me work for this now aren't ya? Okay so I'm a guy we're stupid. The band broke up, Lily Anne is crazy. I'm now the bartender at the Rammer Jammer and still playing gigs when I can, usually original stuff. Doc thinks I should have my own bar someday so he's kind of guilted me into taking business classes at the Mobile college. It's not a lot but it keeps me out of trouble twice a week and the old man gets a kick out of it.**

**Wade**

_Wade,_

_I could have told you Lily Anne was crazy. But I can't stay mad at you, guys are stupid you can't help it. I'm so happy you're taking classes, even if it was guilted on you. I'm now working on my graduate studies, taking summer classes really helped speed things up for me as far as the whole "I want to be a doctor as soon as possible" plan goes. I've been with this guy I met in class for a few months now...I always thought I'd put off relationships until after I graduated because they're distracting but this just sort of happened. It was really the study session that never ended._

_Until next time,_  
_Zoe_

**Z,**

**Okay I know I was against you dating from the get go and call me crazy...you usually do, but relationships should be distracting. I don't know how a study session turns into a relationship, but then again it could just be a nerd thing. I'm kind of the opposite of the relationship guy. Turns out girls like bartender musicians more than normal musicians. I don't tell them I'm going to school, that may get me the wrong kind of girl. Well off to work.**

**Wade**

Big Z!

GUESS WHO'S GOING TO THE SUPERBOWL!? I also hear Wade manned up...about damn time!

Keep me posted,  
Lavon Hayes MVP!

_Lavon,  
_  
_AHHHH! YAY! _  
_I'd Almost given up on that fool._  
_  
Z_

_Wade,_

_You are crazy, and a pig...but I missed you so I won't yell at you this time. I can't guarantee I won't throw things at you next time you make me mad, but that's just what we do. Summer is coming up soon and I don't even want to think about it. I know if I want to keep this whole momentum going I should stay here and keep taking classes because even one summer class means I can take a less crazy work load during the normal year. But I'm just so tired of going to school all the time. That sounds really spoiled doesn't it? Thing is there's only about a week between summer semesters and I'm not sure spending two of those days on a plane are worth it which means yet another year here of not going to Bluebell for the summer._

_Time to hit the books,_  
_Zoe_

**Hey Z,**

**Something tells me your brain is going to melt. I see where you're coming from, but would it really be so bad if you just took one summer semester? But what do I know I'm only taking a couple of classes here and there between work and my bachelor lifestyle. At the end of the day you usually tend to do the right thing so I wouldn't worry about it too much. Which is also something you tend to do. Either way let me know, I owe you a full day of whatever you want to do next time I see you.**

**Wade**

_Dear Diary_

_I did it, I listened to Wade. I know what you're thinking but he's bound to be right eventually! I just finished my summer semester and I'm waiting in the airport for my flight to Mobile. I've never been nervous to see Wade before. I don't even know why I'm nervous now. Bah! Maybe it's because a little part of me is scared that he'll bail on me again. Every other time I've gone to Bluebell it's to escape my reality for a week or so, now I'm actually coming to see this kid I used to hang out with. Not that I won't see Doc, but I'd see Doc no matter what. So here it is, I'm writing it as proof that way I can hold myself accountable later. If this guy bails on me again, I'm not making any more effort. I will tell him off, possibly throw something at him, then refuse to forgive him. Deal? Deal. Oh! That's my flight!_

_Until next time, _  
_Z_

Wade tossed the last of the empty beer cans into the large black trash bag by the door. Giving his apartment a quick once over he found a few questionable looking shirts on the floor and some random girl's undergarments, he quickly put his shirts in the hamper and the red lace in the black trash bag before heading over to the Doc's practice. By the time he got there Zoe was sitting on the examination table reading some girly book and Doc was going through some patient files at his desk.

"Morning y'all" he greeted leaning against the door frame.

"Good morning Wade." smiled standing up to shake Wade's hand.

"You made it." Zoe grinned jumping off the table looking closer to sixteen than her twenty-two.

"Early might I add." he grinned back, "So Doc, I have a full day of make up hanging out with your daughter so I think it only wise to tell you that we may be back seeking medical attention. If by some miracle we're not, you may not see her until tomorrow depending on how long her list of demands is." Wade said with as much seriousness as he could muster.

"Well, I sincerely hope I don't see you guys until tomorrow then." he laughed.

"Okay girl, so what's first on the list?" Wade asked taking her book bag from her.

"Coffee?"

By the time lunchtime rolled around Wade was exhausted, Zoe insisted on making him shop with her and then made the whole thing more annoying by not buying anything at all.

"I'm hungry." She informed him as they walked down the streets of Bluebell.

"Well, we could go to the Rammer Jammer or head over to my place and we can eat while we watch movies." He offered.

"But what would we eat?"

"I do own food, in fact there's this thing called cooking that I'm quite good at too."

"Yes, but what kind of food?" she pressed.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Pancakes?"

"For lunch?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah..."

"Okay, come on."

"Where?"

"Would you just follow me for once?"

"You have more than one." Zoe stated from the living room as Wade finished cooking alone, something about fires.

"More than one what?" He asked placing the tray with two full plates of pancakes on the coffee table and taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch as Zoe.

"Guitars."

"Yeah, I have three now. " he chuckled, "I do play gigs pretty often and not every guitar fits every sound."

"I guess that makes sense. I just never thought about it." she shrugged taking a bite of a pancake. "So...movie?"

They only made it through Breakfast at Tiffany's and The Godfather, they fell asleep sometime during Rocky.

_Dear Diary,_

_I didn't have to throw anything at Wade._

_Until next time,_  
_Zoe_

Zoe was settling down for a rare long weekend when she heard pounding at her front door. Curious, and a little scared Zoe made her way to the door, stopping to grab a discarded high-heeled shoe as protection. The piercing shriek she let out when she opened the door wasn't in fear though.

"Hey big Z!" Lavon greeted grabbing the small brunette in a bear hug.

"Come in, what are you doing here?"

"Well we're playing the Ravens and I had a little free time so I thought why not drop in on my favorite Belle?" He laughed.

"He told you!? That's not fair I had no choice, and they gave me jewelry!" She pouted.

"Mmmhmm, sure thing Z."

"Traitor! He went with me!"

"Wait, Wade Kinsella?" Lavon asked sitting up all of a sudden.

"Yeah, he was my escort. Even kept me from dying in a hoop skirt when I tripped. Do you want pizza?" She asked grabbing her cellphone.

"Meat Lover's." Lavon nodded. "He said nothing about going."

Zoe waited until she was off the phone to answer his comment. "Well he did."

"Huh."

"No huh. I don't know what you're thinking but it's off." she argued.

"I'm just saying that Wade Kinsella does not do town events if he can avoid them. He especially doesn't do Belle events."

"It sounded like you were saying more than that." Zoe countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Well from where I'm sitting it kinda looks like Wade my have a crush on you." he smirked.

"So move then." Zoe retorted causing Lavon to burst out laughing as she went to answer the door.

Once they were both seated on the floor around the coffee table with glasses of wine Zoe continued the conversation.

"He hardly even likes me, he can't have a crush on me."

"What are you talking about you guys have been pen pals for years and you're kind of perfect for each other."

"Wade sees me as the little sister he never wanted. We have a bickering thing that works but we went a couple of years without talking because he dropped me the second some hot girl came around."

"Okay maybe Z, but he was twenty-one and you were nineteen..." he started only to be cut off.

"I get that, and I'm not mad anymore but it is my point. I'll always be kid to him, I am a kid when you think of what he's been through. That's why I liked talking to him when we were little to begin with because he seemed so much older than the kids my age or even his age."

"He wrote to you." Lavon supplied as he went to refill their glasses.

"Yes he did. Because I'm stubborn as hell." they both laughed.

"That you are, but I still think you guys are perfect for each other."

"I'm dating someone!"

"No distractions guy? Lavon Hayes isn't worried."

"I like him." Zoe pouted.

"If Wade Kinsella ever makes his move, you'll..." he never did get to finish his sentence as Zoe's pizza crust collided with his head.

_Hey Cowboy,_

_I've made up my mind, I'm a Garth Brooks fan. There I said it but I can't help it! Also I think Lavon is somehow taller? Was he always six and a half feet tall? As you can guess I'm swamped with work both for school and actually working. Did you know there's no height requirement for hand models? Neither did I until yesterday. Okay time to write this research paper. Learn how to play something fun like Much To Young (To Feel This Damn Old) or She Believes In Me!_

_Until next time,_  
_Zoe The-Country-Music-Fan_

**Hey Z,**

**What? Kenny Rogers? Really? I'm a little impressed I have to admit. I know how to play the Garth one already but I'll mess around with the Kenny song, now I can't get it out of my head. Yeah I'm pretty sure Lavon has always been a giant. I think because you got older you expected to be closer to his height only you stopped growing a long time ago. Which is fine I hear if you want to be a hand model. I did something stupid and took two classes instead of one this semester, now I'm always exhausted between work, gigs, girls and fishing...something's gonna have to give.**

**Wade**

_Hey Wade,_

_Yeah I knew a good song! Poor fish, they're going to miss you. Maybe you can alternate fish and women? Kind of how I alternate wine and coffee! My mother sends her love by the way. I don't know what that means either. She asked about people I talk to and the boyfriend and Bluebell and then Doc sent her pictures of that stupid Belle-ing and she sends her love. She also said some things that have me scarred for life and would involve you and her and Golden Boy. On that lovely note I have work._

_Until next time,_  
_Zoe I-Need-To-Pick-Something-Soon_

**ZOE,**  
**EWWW!**  
**Wade**

**Hey Girl,**

**It's that time of year again, Happy Holidays. You got me into eating fried foods for eight days by the way. Good thing it's too cold to walk around town without a shirt. I stocked Earl's fridge yesterday and left him a little cash. He'll probably drink it all away but at least I know he has food. I haven't heard from Jesse in a while. Most day's that's not a big deal but something about this time of year feels like it's a time when people leave my life. It shouldn't be, but it is. Guess this is keeping in the tradition of my depressing holiday letters. Happy New Year.**

**Wade**

_Cowboy,_

_Hey Happy Holidays! I've already eaten so much! I'm not going to fit into anything but sweatpants for a while. I'm glad you're taking care of Earl, you can't control what he does with the money but like you said at least he won't go without food. My mom just left and Doc will be here in a few days, no word from . I think the holidays are hard for everyone. Now that I'm older and actually alone I like them more in the sense that I like the idea of them. Maybe because I never did a full Christmas to me it's like a fairy tale, all shiny and dreamlike. I also may just read too much, take care of yourself. Happy New Year._

_Until next time,_  
_Zoe_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it! I just finished this year officially. That means I have two more semesters and then I'm Dr. Zoe Probably-Hart! I'm actually taking this summer off because I'm a little ahead and the few classes I need they don't offer during the summer. I'm also going to Rome, because my mom is paying and how do you say no to that? I know it's my mother but this is Rome, and Bluebell will always be there. If I have a chance I want to make it down there too. I just don't know my mother's exact travel plans._

_Until next time,_  
_Z_

Zoe and Candice stepped off the flight looking more like mother and daughter than Zoe would like to admit.

"Well, thank you for everything mom. I'll call you when I get home, but I have to get going." Zoe said hugging her mother.

"Okay dear, just remember to wear sunblock! And don't do that thing with your nose, you'll wrinkle, say hello to those lovely boys for me!" Candice waved as Zoe caught her connecting flight to Mobile.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel eleven years old again! I spent the end of my summer helping Doc at the practice more than I usually do, then hanging out with Wade when he was free. And on my last couple of days there Lavon came into town and we all bickered and picked on each other for hours. I'm glad I was able to make the trip if only for those last two days where everything seemed to stand still. Although as we all know when time stands still it has a crazy way of fast forwarding to catch up then you slam into reality! I also got to finally see Wade perform at the Rammer Jammer and guess what? He played both songs I recommended he learn...and he says my music taste sucks._

_Until next time,_  
_Z_


	7. 2007-2010

_Hey Wade,_

_So it's official, I'm starting my last year here. I'm freaking out a little bit. I'm so excited, and kind of scared. I've been talking about this for as long as I can remember._

_Z_

**Hey Girl,**

**Calm down! You got this, you were born to be a doctor...you suck at everything else. So just take a deep breath, get some more coffee and do what you always do. Hey do you remember Tansy?**

**Wade**

_Cowboy,_

_Hey sorry it took me so long to get back to you, I've been lost under a pile of work. This is my first free moment and I plan to spend it with cheesy movies and a bottle of wine. Tansy? Is she that cute blonde with the scary slow brothers? I can't say I talked to her other than when her brothers went into Doc's for something or other. Speaking of Doc, he offered me a job in Bluebell when I graduate. As much as I'd love to take it I can't. I mean I can practice medicine there because it's considered rural, but if I wanted to go anywhere else I wouldn't be licensed until I finished a minimum of three years residency and I think I need to really learn at a big hospital before I'd be any good in a small town. Does that make sense?_

_Until next time,_

_Zoe_

**Hey Z,**

**You and them sappy movies. Yeah that's the one, we've been going pretty strong for a few weeks now. Who'd have thought me Wade Kinsella with a girlfriend! I can't say I didn't see it coming you working at some fancy hospital, but I am surprised you'd consider moving to Bluebell. I guess I still see you as a city girl. You go crazy every year when you can't get your frufru coffee!**

**Wade**

_Hey Wade,_

_I love my movies! What!? I'm shocked. Just make sure you stay away from the three little pigs, they are worse than I am when it comes to getting people in trouble. I'm a Belle, how city can I be? Okay fine, but I always thought I'd have the big fancy career then maybe get a place in Bluebell. I could work with Doc or at a hospital even if I had to travel a lot or something...I don't know it's not really "home" but I can see it turning into one. But before I can even think about that I have to finish this stupid year, and my residency starts in June. Then it's at least three years maybe five of 30 hour shifts and ugly white shoes._

_Until next time,_  
_Zoe_

**Hey Zoe,**

**I did something big. Call if you have a chance, this isn't letter news.**

**Wade**

Zoe tossed the letter on the coffee table and jumped to get her purse, digging frantically until she found her cell phone. Finally locating it she took a deep breath and sat down on the couch before dialing Wade's number. She'd committed it to memory long ago, even though she only really used it while in Bluebell.

"Zoe?" He whispered on the line.

"It's me Cowboy." she greeted rolling her eyes at his question. She heard some rustling and a screen door slam before he spoke again in a normal tone of voice.

"Hey, sorry. Tansy's asleep I'm outside now though."

"Oh, sorry I didn't even think of the time...I just opened your letter and I called."

"No, I'm glad you called. I was waiting for you to call." He corrected.

"So, what's going on?"

"I...well we got married."

"You and me?"

"No. Me and Tansy." he laughed.

"I know. Wow, married...like...you're a husband." She stated.

"That's usually how it works yes."

"Okay, congratulations? This is a congratulations right?" she asked unsure.

"I think so. I've never been married before I don't know what this is. We just kind of did it." He confessed.

"I've never been married either. But as long as you're happy then I'm happy. You are happy right?" she asked.

"Yeah Z, I'm pretty happy." Zoe smiled hearing the smile in his voice.

"That's good, you deserve some happy."

"So do you Runt."

"I wish I could say I'd see you sometime soon but it may be years before I get a break. You should get back to bed." Zoe sighed looking at the clock on her wall.

"Yeah, I know...it's even later for you. But hey, we should do this again sometime, you know talk." he offered hopefully.

"I'd like that, call me whenever...I have weird hours so don't worry about the time."

"Maybe once I figure what my schedule is going to look like we can set something up...I know you like to write everything in that planner of yours you think no one knows about."

"I like order."

"I know, g'night."

"Night."

_Dear Diary_,

_Wade Kinsella is married and I'm a horrible person! I'm happy he's happy, that's not fake or something I even have to question. But even though I have a boyfriend, and I know he's in Bluebell and has a new girl every night, and I'll be in New York for at least three years after I graduate from here...I always thought someday, eventually when we were both in the same place for more than a week or two, we'd end up together. Isn't that bad? I've never been jealous of his girls because not only do I have a boyfriend, but I knew they weren't permanent. I've been in his life for thirteen years and a silly school girl part of me thought that when he was finally ready for a serious relationship he'd pick me. I guess it's silly to miss what you never had, but I am scared that this marriage will drastically change what we do have. Look at me stressing again over something I can't control. Doc would tell me that if Wade and I are meant to be then we will be, when the time is right. I sure hope Doc in my head knows what he's talking about or else real Doc may end up getting an earful._

_Until next time_

_Zoe Kinsella-Is-Too-Hard-To-Spell-Anyway_

Hey Z,

Did you hear? Wade Kinsella married!? Lavon Hayes almost crashed into a tree when he heard that news. Maybe I shouldn't use my cellphone when I drive anymore. How are you taking the news? Youre not moping and slacking on school are you?

Later,  
Lavon Hayes

_Hey Lavon,_

_Yes I heard. I'm okay with it, I mean I was shocked and I watched sappy girl movies for a few days but I'm doing well at school still at the top of my class with only two weeks to go! I won't even get into how bad driving on your cellphone is, just be careful. At the end of the day I have a boyfriend and Wade deserves to be happy. Take care!_

_Until next time,_  
_Z_

**Hey Girl,**

**I hear you graduated valedictorian no less! Guess that mean's I have to start calling you Doc. From what I've been told your speech was brilliant, really the Belles would be proud. I hope you got the gift I sent with Doc...man that's going to get confusing. I thought it might help you relax every once in a while. The last letter in Baltimore...that's so weird.**

**Wade**

Zoe walked into her apartment and flopped on the couch. The work week had been a particularly long one. She was just starting to fall asleep when she sat bolt upright and grabbed her cellphone looking at the time and date. Quickly she scrolled to Wade's number and relaxed back on the couch, she never missed their monthly phone calls.

"Hey girl." came his southern drawl so different from all the voices she heard every day.

"Hey Wade," she yawned "How's it going."

"You okay there?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I just got home. Today was crazy but I have tomorrow off so I'll finally get to make a dent in that Audrey Hepburn boxed set you got me."

"That's good. I have the day off too but I have a gig at some bar in Mobile."

"I want a gig somewhere," she laughed at how crazy that sounded "Okay so I love what I o, but it sounds fun."

"It can be, " he chuckled "but just like I won't go hacking into some poor guy trying to fix his insides I think you should leave the playing to me."

"Yeah, you're probably right. So how's Tansy?" She asked more to be polite than anything. The reality was that Zoe'd never really known Tansy and Wade together so she didn't have much to say about the girl.

"Okay, in class. She seems to e really taking to this beauty stuff." He didn't offer more and Zoe didn't ask. "How's the guy?"

"Still a guy, still doing his residency at New York Hospital like me." she shrugged for effect even though he couldn't see it.

"Hmm, so did you hear about little Rose?" He asked getting back to their normal conversation pattern.

"No! What happened?"

"Well turns out the little thing is more like you than anyone would have wanted, she almost burned down the gym at the science fair."

"Hey! I'm sure she's just smart and clumsy." Zoe argued.

"Oh no doubt, Lil Doc she's kinda cut from your cloth. Bet the Hattbenargers are regretting all your babysitting days now." he laughed.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's official I'm a second year resident at New York Hospital. I can hardly believe it. This last year was more grueling than I could ever have imagined, yet I can't think of anything else I'd rather be doing. Doc sends me postcards of funny things going on in town and he's even come to visit me a few times, it seems like a lifetime ago that I last set foot in Bluebell. Between Wade and Doc though I at least know what's going on even though it just makes me feel like more of an outsider than a part of it all. I'm pretty lucky to have a boyfriend in the same boat as I am, we can talk about medicine and surgery all day, it's pretty cool. I'm sure that's why Wade and Tansy seem to work, they have a lot in common too, only from what Doc tells me they fight a lot. But everyone fights right? Heck Wade can make anyone want to throw things at his head, trust me I've done it. I have another 30 hour shift tomorrow._  
_Yay._

_Until next time,_

_Zoe_

Hey Z,

How's being a second year treating you? You bossing all them first years around yet? Don't roll your eyes at your elders. So, I've been thinking after this year Lavon Hayes will officially be retired from the NFL, but what should he do? I've thought about coaching but I'm not sure I can just sit back and watch someone else make they plays I've done a million times. Who'd have thought fifteen years ago I'd be asking you for advice? But it was ask you or Kinsella, and to be honest that little thing he married scares me.

Let me know!  
Lavon

_Hey Lavon,_

_Second year is a lot like first only I now know where the good coffee is and to duck when entering a psychiatric ward. I'm not bossy, I'm just usually right. I can't believe you're retiring! I think you'd be an awesome coach because you're great with people, but maybe head back to Bluebell for a while. See if it still feels like home, maybe you could find a way to help the people there? I'm sure there's some town committee that needs a big sports star like Lavon Hayes. I'm a little scared to officially meet this girl now! I mean I knew of her as a kid, but she won't like try to punch me for talking to Wade right? I mean it's Wade. If all else fails rest up in Bluebell, then drop in on Doc, he'll love it and give you free advice!_

_Until next time,_  
_Dr. Zoe Hart_

**Hey Girl,**

**I have to say, this whole being married thing isn't what I thought it would be. It's like we're either amazing or throwing stuff at each other...is that how everyone is? It can't be normal to be this attracted to someone who drives me so crazy and doesn't even seem to like me half the time. In other news, Earl is still crazy, but he seems to be at least eating if his fridge is anything to go by. I stock it with the foods you recommended twice a month and he seems to at least look a little healthier than before, if not more sober. Have you spoken to Doc lately? He seemed a little off when I went in for stitches yesterday, could have just been a little under the weather or something but if anything's wrong please let me know. He's kind of the closest thing to a parent I've had in this town for years so if there's anything he needs I'm here.**

**Wade**

_Hey Wade,_

_I've never been married so I don't know. Maybe everyone is different? I know in my relationship we don't really fight but that's I guess because we mostly see each other at work or talk about work...that can't be super normal but it's what I've got. I'm happy to hear about Earl doing better, and even if he is drinking at least he's getting some good foods in him, and a good workout and music once a month. Thanks for looking out for Doc, last I spoke to him he seemed okay, I called him a few hours ago and he sounded tired but well. He claims it's just age getting to him, so who knows, that old man is stubborn as they come. Now why would you need stitches?_

_Until next time,_  
_Dr. Zoe_

**Z,**

**Your relationship sound's weirder than mine. So I guess that actually helped. Someone in your family stubborn? No, I don't buy that! I accidentally hung out with Tansy's brothers, all of whom are stupid, and all of whom want me dead. I got stitches and the couch, they got arrested. In better news isn't your third year about to start?**

**Wade**

Big Z!

I can't believe you're a third year! I'm back in Bluebell, and kinda running this town.

Mayor Lavon Hayes

_Lavon!_

_Mayor!? You ran for office? I'm so proud of you, I'm friends with an ex NFL mayor! That's pretty cool. That means you live next to Doc now so if I ever get time off before I die and visit I can just walk to your place...or you know drive because walking through that woodsy area in heels sucks._

_Yay!_  
_Dr. Z_

* * *

**_Remember I'm Zade girl through and through._**


	8. 2011 (The Call)

Zoe's last year as a resident went by quicker than she would have expected, and before she knew it she was standing in the hospital lobby being dumped by her boyfriend of six years who claimed she liked to talk more about surgery than his day. Not that he was wrong per say, but he never wanted to talk about her day either, in fact outside of work and their physical relationship they had absolutely nothing in common. He had no sense of humor, and was kind of a whiner. Figuring she was better for it Zoe stopped by the store to pick a bottle of wine and some junk food. She'd just been informed that she'd received the cardio-thoracic fellowship at New York Hospital. Her Chief of Surgery seemed impressed not only with her hands but her heart.  
Once she got home she noticed a text message from Lavon on her phone asking her to call him as soon as she was home. Deciding his news could probably wait until she showered and poured herself a glass, Zoe went about getting ready for a night in before she finally decided to call her friend back.

"Hey Z!" Lavon sounded relieved to hear from her.

"Hey Lavon what's up? Did you get married too?" she sighed, not wanting to hear that three hours after being dumped.

"No Z, it's Doc."

"Doc got married? But why wouldn't he..."

"Zoe! Doc is in the hospital, I think you need to come down." Before he'd even finished his sentence she'd jumped off the couch and started throwing things into a small suitcase.

"I'm on my way."

"Text me your itinerary I'll pick you up."

"Thank you, for calling for..."

"Just get here, Z. Be safe, see you soon."

Zoe quickly called into work letting them know she had an emergency and then her mother, letting her know of the situation and promising to keep her posted.

_Dear Diary,_

_This can't happen. I need more time with him, I can't lose Doc. I was going to finish my training and then work with him.I was going to learn all the little things a big fancy hospital can't teach me, I can't do it without him. Maybe I'm jumping the gun, he could get better right? Lavon wouldn't have called if we thought he was getting better though. I need to sleep, because once I get there I won't, but at this point I can't even bring myself to blink if I can help it. Maybe I should lay off the coffee for a bit._

_Until next time_  
_Z_

Zoe stood by Harley's bed. He hardly looked like the man she remembered, he was thinner and his skin was an unhealthy color. He wasn't in a coma just asleep, she'd read his chart...it wasn't good. One thing she did know, is that as much of a shock as this was to her he was expecting it.

"Zoe?" came a hoarse voice from the bed startling her.

"Hey Doc, I'm here."

"It's that bad huh?" he asked taking a labored breath "If they called you it's bad."

"Well, it's not good." she conceded "But I would have come anyway."

"Hmmm." was all he answered before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

Zoe looked at his monitors a long time before deciding to get a cup of coffee while he slept, she was halfway out the door when she collided with someone. Before she was able to apologize or even see who it was she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Hey runt." Wade whispered in way of greeting. Instead of answering Zoe just wrapped her arms around his waist for a while and rested her head on his chest. "What do you say we go grab some coffee?" he finally asked after a few minutes of standing there.

"I love coffee." Zoe sighed tiredly "I mean that sounds good." she corrected to Wade's chuckle.

They found coffee in the cafeteria and then located a bench outside to sit on, both needing to get out of the hospital for a while.

"So, how does it look?" he finally asked.

"He's dying." he answered honestly blinking away tears, "I read his chart, he's had cancer for a while and he refused treatment...it's pretty wide-spread."

"How long?" Wade asked his jaw clenched obviously fighting back emotion.

"A few hours, a few years...I don't know. If he's here it's probably sooner rather than later though." she answered putting on her doctor voice as she looked down at her coffee cup.

Wade put his arm around Zoe, and pulled her into his side. "Where's Lavon?" he finally asked.

"He was called away on official mayor business, said he'd be back later." She shrugged resting her head on his shoulder. After the day she'd had it was good to just be with someone who was feeling a lot of what she was. Doc was the one who delivered Wade, he saw him grow up, spent holidays with him when he wasn't with Zoe...he was as much his father as he was hers.

"I'm sorry Zoe."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"I knew he wasn't okay, but when he brushed it off so did I. Maybe if I'd..."

"No. There was nothing to be done, he was good at hiding it and as a doctor he knew what he was doing. Cancer treatment is horrible, and it's not a real cure. Sometimes it comes back, others it doesn't even work. This isn't on you, I'm not mad anyway."

"How are you not mad? I am!" he accused.

"Of him wanting us to remember him healthy? He's an old man Wade, chemo would probably just kill him faster. I hate this, but there's no one to be mad at."

"I'm a jerk, your dad is in there and I'm picking a fight, making you comfort me."

"He's kinda your dad too." Zoe conceded bumping his shoulder.

"You wanna know something crazy?" he asked with a half laugh.

"Crazy would be welcome right now."

"I used to think some day he would be, I just figured you know eventually in the long run you and I would...well be like..."

"Me too." she finished for him. "But that wouldn't change how he see's you, you've always been a son to him...even before he knew about me." she shrugged hoping their little moment wouldn't make things awkward.

"Should we go up and see if he's awake?" he asked.

The three friends sat quietly around Lavon's kitchen island each nursing a glass of something alcoholic. Time passed slowly and finally a ringing cellphone broke the trance. Wade quickly looked at the screen before answering the call.

"Hey Tans...yeah I'm at the mayor's place." Lavon shot Zoe a look over Wade's shoulder, she didn't know what it meant but tried to mirror it anyway and obviously failed as Wade gave her a concerned look. "Yes. Dr. Wilkes' is in the hospital Tans, no but...I know. Tansy, I'll be home later. Bye."

"Hey if you have to go...you've done enough." Zoe offered.

"No, I want to...I mean we're all finally together."

"Right, and as mayor I say we eat our feelings and drink." Lavon stated pulling random leftovers from the fridge and junk food from the pantry.

"So...I got dumped today." Zoe offered around a bite of cold egg roll.

"WHAT?" Both men asked Lavon choking on his crab dip.

"I guess it was technically yesterday," She corrected looking at the wall clock, "in the hospital lobby after six years and a thirty hour shift." she nodded reaching for the wine bottle.

"Big Z, are you...I mean...Lavon Hayes can kick his ass." that made her smile.

"I didn't even cry." she shook her head, "six years and he just broke it off in the lobby. It should have hurt more right? I should have cried...but I guess we were more coworkers than anything. I don't think we liked each other as people." she offered.

"You also worked 30 hours, heard that, then got home to hear about Harley. Then you flew out here to deal with everything having a parent in the hospital entails. Could be that it just hasn't caught up to you yet."

"I don't know Lavon, maybe. Logically you're right, but I don't know that when I finally break down and cry it'll be about him." she shrugged.

"Well I think he's an ass." Wade offered causing Zoe to laugh for the first time in a while.

"Girl I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Maybe not, but you have the same mad pout now that you did when I was eleven...it's funny on an adult."

"Fine, mayor you're beating this guy without me. Maybe he was right, Z here can be a brat. See?!" he asked shaking rice our of his hair while Zoe tried to look innocent.

"Okay you two, time for bed. Who's staying and who's going?" Lavon asked crossing his arms over his chest and standing at his full height dwarfing the other two.

"I gotta get home." Wade answered.

"And I should probably get to Doc's" Zoe agreed.

"I'll drop you off." Wade offered.

"I can walk, it's just next door. You should get going."

"Burt Reynolds is out there." Lavon warned.

"Fine."

_Dear Diary,_

_I need sleep. I've lost count of how long I've been awake now but my mind just won't shut off. I'm so tired I can't sleep. The longer I'm awake the more I think I might have to give up my cardio-thoracic fellowship. If Doc...well if, Bluebell needs another doctor I'm willing to step up. Okay that's it. I'm going to close my eyes,take deep breaths and just sleep._

_Until next time,_  
_Z_

After almost a month in Bluebell the death of Harley Wilkes didn't come as a shock to Zoe. Watching him slowly slip away as she could do nothing more than talk to him or hold his hand had been hard. She was a trained doctor, she should have been able to do something more. But what really shook her to the core, was realizing through her long conversations with Harley that her dream for herself had changed in the course of that month. She no longer mourned the loss of her fancy fellowship. Sure she would have preferred to work with Harley at her side, but a part of her was excited to start fresh in Bluebell. Dr. Breeland had even stopped by the house a few nights before Harley's death and told her that ' practice would be waiting for her when she was ready. He actually stayed and spoke with her a while, they never mentioned Harley's condition or what they both knew was coming but they spoke about the practice and about some of the family she'd never met. He would never be her father, but that night she realized could be a good mentor.

The funeral had been hard but she got through most of it with either Lavon's arm around her shoulder or Wade holding her hand. She hadn't thought much about the hand holding until she caught Tansy giving her quizzical looks a few days later. Maybe it wasn't exactly appropriate for a married man to hold another girl's hand but Dr. Wilkes was like a father to Wade and like it or not Zoe was the only other person who felt close to what he did. Either way after about a week the looks seemed to stop and Tansy even smiled and waved when she saw her about town. Now all she had to do was meet with George Tucker about Doc's will. It was the last thing she wanted to think about, preferring to just throw herself into officially moving and work but he insisted it was important and wouldn't let up. Which is why she's put on her most professional looking shorts and actually did her makeup before heading over to his office.

"Hey Zoe, I'm glad you could finally make it. Please have a seat." George smiled standing from his desk. "Can I get you anything before we start?" he asked.

"Coffee?" George chuckled at the petite doctor rarely seen without a cup of coffee...or a glass of wine.

"Coming right up." He came in a few minutes later and handed Zoe a large cup of coffee. "First I'd like to say how sorry I am for your loss, Dr. Wilkes was a wonderful man." George started.

"Thank you." She took a sip of her coffee hoping he wouldn't see her cringe at the words every person in town save maybe Wade and Lavon had said already.

"Okay, well lets just start with the basics. Dr. Wilkes did leave a will, which helps us a lot, in it he stipulated that you get his practice, the house and most of his money. He did actually have a certain amount set aside for Wade Kinsella before you came into the picture, but he never amended that part after you came into his life." he told her seemingly waiting for backlash...maybe it was the New York attitude everyone claimed she had.

"That's good. It's Harley's money, I'm glad he didn't change it. He always loved helping the people of this town and Wade really helped Harley get around in the last few years when he was getting up in age. I wouldn't mind if he left it all to Wade."

"Well, maybe you don't understand. The doctor had quite a bit of money, he came from 'old money' as we in the south like to say. Even with the generous inheritance he left to you'll probably want to look into having someone help you manage the amount he left you."

"Um, okay. So is that it?" she asked.

"Not really, see because of the family history the house wasn't really the doctor's to leave you." he told her nervously.

"What? I don't understand, he said his father left it to him."

"Yes, that's just it. The house has to stay in the family..."

"Okay, and what am I, chopped liver?" she asked in agitation.

"Well, you were born out-of-wedlock."

"Wedlock? Who even says that anymore?"

"Look, Zoe I'll do what I can but until we can find something you may have to stay somewhere else."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked in frustration.

"Look I know this is inconvenient..."

"No, inconvenient is driving thirty miles for peppermint latte. Losing my father's ancestral home is a little more than inconvenient."

"I know, you're right. I just need a way to prove in court that you are a part of the family." he offered.

"And DNA doesn't count?"

"Not in the south, we need something that'll prove that even though you're not a Wilkes in name, and you didn't grow up in Bluebell that the community still sees you as part of the family."

"So you're saying I went through that whole Belle-ing, and the hoop skirt, and the mocking because it was a Wilkes' legacy and this stupid ring means nothing?" she demanded flailing her arm about.

"Wait, what did you say?" he asked looking at her hand closely now.

"That's right, I said that the stupid Belle ceremony was for nothing."

"No, when did you become a Belle?" he asked confused.

"Well Doc said when I turned 18, I officially became a Belle... so that summer I did the whole 'wear the hoop skirt, get the ring' thing."

"Huh, maybe the old man did know what he was doing. I'd already left for school by then so I didn't know you were a Belle. That's quite possibly the best defense we have against your aunt Maureen, the only other Wilkes who'd claim the property."

"So, what happens now?" she asked looking into her empty coffee cup.

"Well, you sign a lot of papers for the money and the practice, then I call you sometime today with a court date and we get you that house. At some point I also have to make Wade Kinsella accept money from Harley Wilkes." he cringed.

"Good luck with that."


	9. 2011 (Bluebellian)

Zoe walked out of the courthouse more relived than she thought she'd be. Her aunt was a force to be reckoned with and she was glad to be done with the whole thing. She's been staying at Lavon's but she needed to get her stuff shipped and herself situated pretty soon. Burt kept looking at her like he knew her favorite shoes probably came from his relative.

"See, I told you we'd win." George snapped her out of her thoughts giving her his best Golden Boy smile

"Yeah, you did good Tucker. So, how did the conversation with Wade go over?" she asked casually as they walled down the courthouse steps.

"I can't tell you that, as his lawyer it's all confidential."

"So he freaked out and went fishing?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"I didn't say that...but you know him better than anyone." he smiled. "What do you say we grab some lunch?" he finally asked her, "You know to celebrate?"

"I'm...not sure Lemon would appreciate that." Zoe countered. It was no secret that the golden couple was getting married but Zoe did notice tension between them and Lemon seemed hell-bent on taking it out on her even though she hardly even spoke to Tucker.

"Come on, you and Wade hang out and he's married. It's just lunch."

_Dear Diary,_

_Finally my first official day in my new home. It still feels like Doc's house. But once my stuff gets here and my mother inevitably comes to redecorate I'm sure it'll feel more like me. So I don't want to say George Tucker was flirting with me...but I think he was. I pretended not to notice and said something about how I see the people in this town as family. Did it make sense? No. Did it confuse him into not flirting with me? Yes. Not that he's not attractive and we do have a lot in common, but he's engaged to Lemon, boring, and was always kind of a jerk when I was little. Well not a jerk but he let Lemon pick on me. The practice was pretty slow, I didn't see more than two patients today and both were pretty basic cases. Now I'm waiting for my frozen pizza to be ready, because if I know Wade Kinsella like I think I do, he ran out of beer hours ago...had time to sober up, and now he's on his way over here to talk about that will. He probably put up a fight with George, but all George would do is tell Wade to think it over. That translates to beer and fishing then writing a long-winded letter to me. Only I'm here and he won't want to go see Tansy while he's still thinking about this because she didn't know Harley like him. Okay now I'm just guessing the last part. I don't know why he won't talk to Tansy about this, but the fact that he took off fishing means he doesn't want her help making this decision. I hear boot steps. We don't lock the doors in Bluebell._

_Until next time,_  
_Z_

"Hey Cowboy." Zoe said shoving her diary into a kitchen drawer before going over to the fridge and pulling out two beers.

"You were expecting me." it wasn't a question just a fact, he took the offered beer and clinked his bottle with hers before downing half of it in one gulp. Instead of answering Zoe just shrugged, then pulled the pizza out of the oven and walked into the living room, depositing it on the coffee table. Wade grabbed plates and cut the pizza. They were each on their second slice before either broke the silence. "Why would he do that?" Wade finally asked.

"I thought we'd been through this already? You're the closest thing Doc ever had to a son. He wanted to make sure you were okay without him to look out for you."

"That explains the money I guess." he sighed "But what about the other part?"

"What other part?" Zoe asked officially out of the loop.

"Come on, like you don't know."

"Wade, know what?"

"You mean Golden Boy didn't tell you?" he asked genuinely surprised.

"No, he didn't. He didn't even want to tell me you went fishing, I had to guess." Wade had to laugh at her eye-roll.

"Huh, well as it seems not only did Harley leave me more money than I've ever seen... not that that's saying much, he set aside a larger amount that I can't get unless I use it to open up my own bar." he sighed looking lost with the information. Wade was nothing if not a proud man, and for the first time Zoe could see how much accepting help cost him.

"That's amazing Wade." He looked up startled at her hand on his shoulder.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he believed in you. You've worked at the Rammer Jammer since we were kids, you've done every job there is to do and I know for a fact that you can make better drinks than that place has to offer. You'd be a great bar owner. Not to mention that business degree you have rotting away somewhere." Instead of the crooked smile she was expecting Wade just gave a humorless laugh. "What's going on in there Cowboy?"

"It's just a lot. I don't even want to think of what telling Tansy will be like." he sighed.

"I'd think she'd be excited. I am, this is something you've wanted for years. And even if you don't open a bar today you finally have a realistic way of doing so and making sure Earl is okay."

"Pissed might be a better word than excited. Tansy hates the idea of me opening a bar in Bluebell, doesn't want me to open a business at all actually." he confessed.

"What? Wade, what's going on?"

"She wants to move, start somewhere fresh. Being a bartender means it's easy for me to do that...Tansy likes the fact that I'm a bartender musician that girls throw themselves at. She hates that I give my tip money to Earl, or that I told Rose Tansy would do her hair for free when she wanted to get some kid with two first names' attention at some stupid town event." Zoe didn't know what to say to that, she and Wade were always honest with each other. In fact sometimes they were so honest they ended up shouting in the middle of town, but he was married now and she couldn't tell him that his wife was trying to get rid of his most defining qualities. So she stayed quiet until he spoke again. "She hates all the parts of me I like."

"Wade..."

"No, I'm not saying I'm the best guy out there, but when I try to be a better person the kind of man my mom or Doc would want me to be it starts an argument." He finally looked at her silently asking for her advice.

"You don't want to hear what I want to say, and it's not my place to say it. "

"Z, you can say anything to me. What we've been through, even if I stormed out of here cursing you out...we'd be back to normal sooner rather than later." he chuckled.

"Fine, but don't throw the pizza at me, it was the last one at the Dixie Stop. I don't know Tansy too well...but taking care of Earl, looking out for an awkward little girl, always working to be better, that's who you've always been. That's the guy I know better than I know myself and the one I want in my corner when I'm in trouble. I know you think Doc did this because he felt sorry for Crazy Earl's son, but the truth is that couldn't be farther from the truth." Zoe looked over at Wade to see if she should keep going, when he didn't immediately start arguing she figured she should press on, "Harley was so proud of you, every postcard or phone call had something else to report about you. Harley was born to be a father, but he never thought that would happen, so when he saw a boy lose a parent before his time I think he took it upon himself to kind of...stand in. Yes I came into the picture a few years later and I'll never question the relationship Harley and I had...but as far as he was concerned you were his kid too." Wade gave Zoe a sad grateful smile and pulled her into a side hug.

She hadn't said anything he didn't already know, but sometimes it takes an outside voice to break through all the crazy thoughts rolling around an over active mind. He knew what he had to do, but he also knew that he and Tansy would most likely be over after his decision.

Zoe walked into Lavon's kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee before taking a seat at the island.

"Don't you have your own kitchen a couple of yards away?" Lavon asked walking in to see the doctor still in her slippers and pyjamas.

"Yes, but yours has the coffee."

"And you can't make coffee over there?" he asked skeptically serving himself then putting on a fresh pot.

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"I'm out...and the coffee maker broke." she pouted.

"It broke?"

"Well, I didn't do it intentionally!" she defended, "Now I just have to come over here until the one I ordered comes in."

"How convenient."

"Lavon, it gives you a chance to hang out with me, your favorite Bluebellian!" she grinned stretching her arms out for flair...which caused her to flail and almost slip off the stool.

"How could Lavon Hayes be mad at that?" he laughed.

Zoe was just about to head out for lunch when Wade came in with a black eye and blood seeping onto his flannel shirt from his shoulder.

"Wade Kinsella how did you manage to get this hurt without my help?" she sighed shoving him on the examination table before getting an ice pack for his eye.

"Truitt brothers." he grunted talking off his shirt before holding the ice pack in place over his face.

"I told you to keep away from them." Zoe scolded cleaning the blood off of him, "You're going to need stitches, and when was the last time you got a tetanus shot?" she asked going over to her supply cabinet.

"I don't know? Few years I reckon?" Zoe glared at him and quickly looked through his file.

"Seven years, looks like you'll be getting a shot today too." Zoe informed him. "So what happened?" she asked after she finished stitching up his shoulder.

"Nothing really."

"Nothing?" Zoe questioned as she administered the tetanus shot, causing Wade to flinch.

"Geez Doc! Nothing for the Truitt brothers anyway...I guess they weren't too happy to hear Tansy and I are getting a divorce." he shrugged slipping his bloody shirt back on.

"Wait what?"

"I told ya she wouldn't be happy, guess it finally became obvious we want different lives. Try telling those three idiots that though." he laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, Truitt boys...not big talkers...or thinkers, come to think of it the only thing they do well it make you bleed." Zoe acknowledged. "I'm sorry about Tansy though."

"Hey, it was bound to happen. We only dated for a few weeks before getting hitched." Zoe was about to respond when he cut her off. "Look, thanks for fixing me up...but I gotta go. The mayor is letting me move into the gatehouse out back so long as I keep helping him take care of his own house. I gotta move my stuff before it's set on fire or something." with that he walked out of her office.

_Dear Diary,_

_So I ended up having Rose bring me lunch and then we just gossiped like fifteen year olds...it was awesome. She's a great kid, I can see why Wade always looks out for her even though he pretends she annoys him. Okay maybe she does annoy him, but he looks out for her anyway. Speaking of Wade, I can't believe he and Tansy broke up. Not that I thought it was a life long match when I first read they were dating, but once they tied the knot and after a few years, I kind of hoped it was. Even though a tiny part of me was sad that he was someone else's instead of mine, I wanted him to have that forever kind of love in my sappy movies. I guess I thought if he could find it some day I could too, because even though we're total opposites, Wade and I are still enough alike that we drive normal people crazy. Oh well._

_Until next time,_

_Z_

Zoe was about to pour herself an after work glass of wine when she got a text from Wade.

**Papers signed and I'm all moved out.**

Without even thinking she grabbed the bottle and a bag of chips. She made it to the gatehouse quickly enough and found Wade sitting on the porch.

"You didn't have to come over Doc." he smirked sadly using her new nickname.

"Sure I did, now come on help me finish these chips." she grinned sitting next to him.

"Well if you insist." he laughed.

"So, how was the signing?"

"Kind of...anticlimactic." it was a statement, but for a second Zoe wondered if he was asking her.

"How so?"

"Well, it's like we fought about everything except splitting up. So when it came time to do it, it was easy. All she wanted was the trailer, which is fine by me. She didn't want any of the money Doc left and because of Alabama law it's not mandatory I split it with her. In the end I still gave her some of the non-bar money and she's going to use it to move and travel like she wanted." Zoe had to hide a smile at the last part, she knew Wade would split the money with her. Tansy may not like it, but that's just the kind of guy Wade Kinsella was.

"I'm sorry."

"You already said that." he chuckled.

"I know, but I mean it. I want you to be happy." she whined.

"Well, if I'm being honest with you...I think I'll be happier without her. Once I get over the whole I-failed-at-being-married thing." he smirked.

"Good. Hey if you wanna talk about failing, what about me dating a guy I didn't even like for six years?" she asked flailing her arms about then taking a swig out of the wine bottle.

"You're right. That's way more pathetic."

"Jerk."

"Princess."

"Godfather or Rocky?" she asked standing up and heading towards his door.

"Goodfellas." he answered gathering up their stuff as she looked for the dvd.


	10. 2011-2012

_Dear Diary,_

_My mother's here! Well to be fair she did redecorate my place a few months back, and it is the holidays...but I just feel weird with her here. Like I won't be able to be me or something. She's always been so critical about everything in my life I've just gotten to the point where I naturally shut her out. But sooner or later she's going to want into my life and she's going to hit on Wade who really shouldn't have to deal with that! He's still fragile, okay so he has a new girl over every night except on Wednesdays when we have movie nights and Saturdays when he works late because we always spend Sundays together...so I guess that means he doesn't have a girl on Sundays either. Not important, what's important how I'm going to survive! I was going to have a Christmas movie night with Wade...not that he agreed or anything, but it was still the plan. Maybe I can sneak out? Ah, here she comes!_

_Until next time,_  
_Z_

Zoe had just enough time to close the journal before her mom knocked on the door frame and walked in.

"Hey mom, did you need anything?" she asked making room on the bed for her mom to sit.

"No, just wondering what your plans were for the coming week, I thought maybe we could do something. You know I leave on Christmas day for that trip." Zoe had no idea what trip her mother was talking about but figured it wasn't that important.

"Well, I have work and the town has this festival but I was thinking of having a dinner-Christmas-movie night here for Wade and maybe Lavon if he didn't have other plans. That was before I knew you were coming though."

"Well, that sounds fabulous." Candice agreed much to Zoe's shock.

"Wait what?"

"Well, we could cook something up here have your friends over watch movies. I'd love to formally meet these guys you're always talking about."

"Um, okay. I don't really know if they have plans mom, it was just an idea and I don't really cook." Zoe argued immediately regretting here big mouth.

"Nonsense, even if they're busy we can have fun."

"I still don't know how to cook." Zoe countered.

"Oh, Zoe no one was going to let you near the kitchen...we all know what happens when you try to cook." Zoe probably should have been offended but it was true. Now she just had to ask Wade and Lavon over for Christmas with her mother.

Zoe walked into the Rammer Jammer looking for a certain bartender, her mom was off with Lavon and she wanted to get to Wade before they did. Just as expected he was behind the bar, unfortunately he was talking to the woman Zoe was trying to intercept and Lavon was nowhere in sight. "Hey Doc," Wade greeted spotting the frazzled doctor his smirk firmly in place, "this lovely young lady here" he said winking at Candice who ate it up "says we're all spending Christmas Eve together." he drawled giving her a mix of his you-owe-me look and his this-is-going-to-be-fun look.

"Well Cowboy, that's exactly why I came in here. I was going to invite you in person." she forced a smile silently begging him to behave.

"Hmm, well like I was about to tell your mama...I have to see Earl first but I'll be sure to drop by in time for dinner." he said placing a glass of iced tea in front of Zoe.

"Who's this Earl?" Candice asked looking between the other two.

"My dad." Wade relented.

"Oh, well he's welcome to join us! The more the merrier."

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Nonsense, a parent should be with his child on Christmas." Candice reprimanded Wade.

"I'll ask. But ever since my mama died around this time Earl's not really good with people. Kinda likes to spend the day alone." Wade explained. Zoe knew a little about Earl's aversion to Christmas but Wade never wanted to talk about it, so she didn't push it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Of course...just let him know our door is open if he would like to come."

"Where is Lavon?" Zoe finally asked after the silence seemed to drag on too long.

"Oh, he had to go do something and this lovely young man offered to take me home." Candice explained.

"Really?" she asked Wade with a raised eyebrow. He just winked at her in response and most likely went to place her order with the kitchen. Not that she actually ordered anything, but he knew her taste and usually brought her food whether she wanted it or not.

"Such a charming young man." Candice stated, watching Wade appreciatively as he walked away.

_Dear Diary,_

_I did it! I made it to Christmas Eve without killing my mother! It wasn't easy but I spent a lot of time working and she seemed pretty interested in checking out the town's hot men. That didn't stop her from criticizing my eyebrows or my hair or even my wardrobe which is why I'm up here she sent me to change. I was wearing a perfectly presentable outfit, but apparently I'm going to wear a dress now and make sure my hair is out of my face. Maybe I can just hide up here until she leaves? No? Fine. I just always feel so inadequate when she's around. And now she's sure to give the guys material to mock me for life! Speak...write of the Devil. I hear voices downstairs I should go run interference._

_Until next time,_  
_Z_

Dinner seemed to go as well as could be expected. Lavon told stories of his NFL days, Candice told the guys how she met Harley and shared way more information than any of them wanted to know about their brief affair. Wade, not to be outdone told stories of his adventures with Zoe and all the injuries he sustained because of her, so naturally Zoe defended herself and in turn cataloged all her injuries because of Wade.

After dinner the group gathered in front of the television for coffee, pie and Christmas movies. Candice made it through two movies before she went off to bed, having to wake up early to catch a flight. Lavon left not too long after her leaving Zoe and Wade to finish off The Grinch alone. Finally the movie credits started to roll but neither made a move to get up off the couch.

"So, your mom's heading out tomorrow." It was a statement, but really Zoe knew Wade was asking her something.

"Yep, I'm kind of relived." she answered.

"She's not that bad."

"Maybe not." at Wade's eyebrow raise she elaborated, "She's better than she used to be, for sure. I think I'm just so on edge when I'm around her, like I'm scared she'll be disappointed in me or something."

"Come on Z, she's so proud of you it's kind of nauseating." he mocked lightly kicking her thigh from his end of the couch.

"Yeah sure, except when she asks why I can't seem to keep a guy or when she makes me change my outfit fifteen times."

"Well...you can't keep a guy." he grinned, "And I like the short dress." he added suggestively, throwing Zoe off a bit. Lately he seemed to be flirting with her a bit more than usual and she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it.

"Thanks for coming over today."

"Where else was I supposed to go?" he shrugged getting up and changing the DVD before taking a seat closer to Zoe on the couch. "So..." he started a few minutes into the movie, "what're you doing New Year's Eve?" he asked.

"Probably nothing." she admitted.

"Well this town has a crazy party every year, we could go if you wanted." he suggested not really looking at her.

"What about Earl?"

"What about Earl?" he asked her confused.

"Wouldn't you want to spend it with him?" she asked.

"Naw," he chuckled "I'll be singing him down on the first."

"Oh, then lets go." she grinned.

"Lets go." he agreed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

**Hey Runt,**

**Just a few more hours until you can say you survived 2011, drink enough coffee to stay awake past midnight.**

**Wade**

Zoe laughed at the note stuck onto her half full coffee pot. Looking at the dirty cup in the sink and the empty cookie box in the trash she figured Wade really just dropped by because Lavon kicked him out or was out of coffee.

"Hey Wanda." Zoe greeted talking a seat at the Rammer Jammer for lunch.

"Hey Dr. Hart, Wade's not here." she informed her handing her a menu. That was something she didn't notice until her mom pointed it out, but everyone in town seemed to naturally tell her of anything Wade related whether she asked or not. It made her wonder if they did the same to him.

"On another break?" she asked with an eye roll, she remembered him telling her of how he used to hook up with girls during working hours.

Wanda just looked pensive for a second before answering, "You know come to think of it he hasn't taken any of those breaks in a while, maybe since Tansy. He's off sorting out a delivery, should be back soon though." she smiled taking her order and going over to greet Tom.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think Wade Kinsella may be less of a man slut than I thought! I'm a little impressed. Time to get ready for tonight._

_Until next year,_  
_Z_

"Wade! I Can't run in these shoes!" Zoe laughed as she stumbled behind Wade trying to keep her sparkly top hat on while carrying the last of AB's famous pastries.

"Shhh, We're almost there, and you're the one who stole the food and got us into this mess to begin with!" he whispered as he finally stopped at a clearing close to the edge of the forest.

"Well we were late, and I've never been here for New Years!"

"Mhmm all I'm saying is you got between a large man and his food...so I had to cause a distraction by stealing a bottle of whatever this stuff is." he smirked opening the bottle and taking a swig before offering it to her.

"Well, I need it more." she pouted taking a drink and sitting on the ground causing Wade to laugh.

"Can't argue there Runt." he agreed sitting next to her and draping his jacket over her shoulders.

They sat out in the clearing for a while just talking and enjoying the sounds of the party going on just beyond the trees, but soon it was past eleven and the goal was to enjoy the coming year with the town, so reluctantly they made their way back to towards the loud music playing Zoe still wearing Wade's jacket.

"Well there ya two are, Lavon Hayes almost sent out a search party."

"We weren't gone that long." Wade rolled his eyes at the mayor.

"Long enough for you to lose your jacket." he countered, making Zoe blush a little.

"Look at her, how could I let a tiny little thing like that freeze out there?"

"Hey!" Zoe finally spoke up. "I'm not that little!" Which just caused both men to laugh.

Zoe spent most of the next hour with Rose catching up before Wade came and pulled her away mid sentence.

"What was that about?" she asked as he pushed past towns people until they were in the middle of the square.

"It's about to start." he grinned and right on cue the townsfolk began the count down.

"5...4...3...2...1!"

"HAP..." Zoe's words were silenced by Wade's lips on hers. The kiss was unexpected and much too short for Zoe's liking, still she couldn't help grinning when she saw Wade grinning down at her.

"Happy New Year Doc." he drawled with that infuriating smile.

"Happy New Year Cowboy. So now what?" she asked not really sure herself what she was referring to.

"Now...we go watch some of those horrible movies you love until we pass out because tomorrow I'll have to sing Earl from the roof again and I need something to remind me it could be worse."

"Jerk."

"Princess."


End file.
